Death and Life
by Superman Tonight
Summary: Based on the Voltage game, but with a Western character. I have used some plot from the game, but changed it around somewhat. I have a long story in mind here, and with hopes to publish a sequel. There will be some tough times ahead for Sarah and Shiki - with most of the trouble being caused by his comrades.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Days With My Devil**

 **CHAPTER ONE - Best Day Ever.**

' _Seriously?'_ I thought to myself as I turned on the TV whilst getting ready for work, _'does anyone really think they will win these competitions?'_

The cute young guy on the TV finished explaining the round-the-world trip giveaway that would be won in the next ten minutes: A person worthy of a break, a person deserving of a luxury cruise, sailing around the globe whilst being pampered. All you needed to enter was for someone to call their competition line and nominate a person deserved of this prize.

'At 3,000 Yen per-minute, no doubt.' I shook my head in jest and continued to blow dry my hair.

As the hot air blew through my damp hair, I heard a banging from the living area.

"Hello?" I called tentatively through the front door, not quite sure if I had even heard anything.

"Miss Winters?" A quiet voice replied. "We are here on behalf of a friend, and we have some good news!" I could hear the smile in the quiet voice, so didn't feel as suspicious as I should have done. I looked through the peep-hole and saw the young guy from the breakfast TV show I was watching minutes earlier.

I opened the door to see a short, youthful man wearing the brightest smile I had ever seen, holding a microphone to my face.

Behind him stood a tall guy, probably close to six feet, hiding his face behind a camera.

"What the f…?" I started to say, before the youngster interrupted my slur.

"Congratulations, Miss Winters, you have won this weeks prize!" He pulled out a large, golden envelope from behind his back and, not thinking it possible, he smiled even brighter.

"Who…? What…?" I babbled.

"You have been working tirelessly for so long, and sacrificed so much, that you have been nominated for this luxury cruise, congratulations!"

"B-b-but who would...?" I trailed off, more thinking to myself, than actually asking this young man for the answer.

"Who nominated me?" I asked him when I couldn't find my own answer.

Then I caught it.

"Er… er...the nominator must remain anonymous." His cheeks were bright red, even when he put on his bright smile, but this time, his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hmmm." I don't know why his hesitation put me on edge, but seeing him fake a smile drove me closer to the border of Suspicion-Ville.

"Anyway, congratulations once again!" The young man said before he and the cameraman turned from my door and walked towards the elevators.

I closed the door and pressed my back against it, the cool solid oak smooth against my aching shoulders. "What the hell was that?"

Walking out of the lobby of my apartment building, the city of Tokyo dazzling on the horizon, I heard a bark.

"There aren't any pets allowed in this building," I said to myself, wondering if I had shown the first symptoms of madness, but there it was, a huge black dog bounding around in the parking lot, his owner nowhere in sight.

I walked over to it, and a low growl emitted from its throat.

"Hey there, are you lost?" I crouched and stretched out my hand for the dog to sniff, and had to suppress a laugh when it gracelessly flopped onto its side and lifted its legs so I could tickle its tummy.

Its tongue lolled haphazardly out of its mouth as I tickled its belly.

"Did you get lost? I know you don't live around here. No buildings in this part of town allow pets. I wish I could take you in, little fella," I said to him, after noticing that this dog was clearly male.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." With that, the dog abruptly got up and dashed away. His speed startled me, causing me to fall on my backside. My legs fell out from under me, and my heel caught in a metal drain grating.

"No, please don't…" I begged, too late, as I pulled my foot free and heard my heel snap.

I sat on the concrete floor absolutely gutted my new shoes had broken already. "For the price, you'd think they would last longer than a week!" I got up, fuming, and headed back to my apartment building.

"I'm going to be late for work now. I've never been late!" That thought alone made me feel worse than my heel snapping.

"Excuse me, miss," I hear a cheery voice calling to me. I looked back, but couldn't see anyone, even the dog had disappeared. "You seem to be in some trouble," I heard the voice call again.

I turned around, this way and that, but couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out.

"Shiki, you forgot to take the down the barrier," I heard the pleasant voice whisper.

"Hassle," a quiet voice lazily answered.

"Hello? Whomever you are, you picked the wrong day to mess with me," I turned once again, more annoyed that this foolishness was going to make me even more late for work.

"Sorry about that, miss."

"Whoa!" I turned sharply, startled at the pleasant voice coming from immediately behind me. "How the hell did you just sneak up on me like that?"

A tall, thin man stood in my personal space, his smile so childlike and innocent, his blonde hair looked crazy, yet somehow, very stylish.

"Sorry about that, miss," he repeated. "I couldn't help but notice you were having some difficulty," he pointed down to my shoe.

"Yeah, I got my heel stuck in the grate over there and it snapped. I blew a weeks wages on these, too." I felt my shoulders slump.

"Don't worry, miss, here are a new pair, just for you!" The tall guy with the crazy blonde hair flung his arm out, almost smacking a shorter guy I hadn't noticed in the face.

"Watch it, idiot," the shorter guy said, lazily.

"Go on, Sheeks, give her the box," the blonde said.

The shorter man with jet black hair and black framed glasses handed me a box. "Here," he said, belligerently looking at the ground.

I took the box from his hand and opened it.

"Prada shoes? Are you kidding me?" My face must have looked a sight. There they were, a pair of highly exclusive Prada shoes, looking like they were waiting to be slipped on to my feet, and my feet alone.

"You'll catch flies," the guy in the glasses said.

"Huh?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off the shoes that astonishingly matched my office suit perfectly.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies," he said again, this time with an annoyed tone.

I realised my mouth was wide open, almost drooling on these shoes. I quickly clamped my jaw shut, and felt my cheeks warming at the embarrassment of looking like a complete divvy in front of these strangers.

"Take them, they're yours," the cheery guy said to me.

"These are Prada!" I said, still like a kid on Christmas day, after unwrapping the best gift ever. "I can't accept these." Then it hit me. "Are these knock-offs?"

"Nope!" the cheery guy replied.

"Stolen, then?"

"Nope! I work for the company. I saw you were having difficulty, so it's the least I can do for a young lady in distress." The cheery guy chuckled and I had to admit, my face lit up at his innocent aura.

"Well...thank you, I guess," I said, still not convinced by this whole saga.

"Go on, Sheeks, put them on!" The cheery Prada guy nudged his friend (or assistant?) with his elbow.

The quiet one of the two knelt down and held my ankle in his hand. I was startled by how cold his hand felt against the bare skin on my calf.

Some mumbles later, the quiet guy stood and started to walk away. "Sleepy now," With that he disappeared around the apartment gates.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked.

"Of course, have a very lucky rest of the day!" The cheery blonde guy turned and started to walk away, then he stopped in his tracks "Oh, and there is a taxi waiting outside, you're going to be late for work, right?"

"Oh, shoot!" I ran as fast as I could in four-inch heels. Strike that: four-inch PRADA heels!

I made it to work with one minute to spare.

"Oh, Sarah, hi!" I heard my friend, Lori, call out.

"Lori, hi! I just have to tell you about the craziest morning I have ever, or will ever, have. Such a strange morning, I honestly don't think I could take anymore today!" I smiled at my friend.

"What happened this...are those Prada?!" Lori asked as she practically dropped to her knees and studied my feet.

"Yep! and guess what… some strange guy just gave them to me. Honestly, Lori, this has been one weird morning."

Lori stood and eyed me suspiciously. "Some guy just gave you Prada shoes? Sarah, have you been eating Sasuke's chocolate again?"

"Not after last time," I shook my head and laughed with embarrassment at the antics of last years' office Christmas party.

My co-worker, Sasuke, brought in some of his cousin's chocolates, not knowing they were laced with opiates. It wasn't until after Lori had pulled me away from the potted plant I was about to marry, that we realised something was slightly off with our behaviour.

"Man, were we a state!" Lori laughed, and I too doubled over in giggles.

"Look, there he is," a woman's voice caught my ear as she walked past. "He's so hot!" She swooned as her and her friend stopped in their tracks. I turned to see Mr. Kamui enter our office.

The woman wasn't wrong - was 5' 11" of sheer heart attack. Just walking in to a room, the guy commands respect. His brown eyes were so piercing, so sure. I had serious doubts that he had ever questioned himself about anything. Mr. Kamui hadn't been here even a month, but he would certainly be remembered by the females around here for a very, very, long time.

"Winters." Mr Kamui called out.

"M-me?" I froze. He had never spoken to me before. _His voice is so deep, so damn…_

"Yes, you, Winters. Forget your own name?" Mr Kamui stood in front of me, a whole head taller than me.

"N-no sir, you've just never addressed me before, so I assumed it was a mistake," I couldn't help but blush slightly at the way his presence belittled me, yet made me feel like I was his for the taking.

"Well, listen to this carefully, for this is no mistake: You will be ready at seven tonight so I can take you to dinner. Dress in something less… boring." His eyes roamed my figure leeringly, before turning on his (expensive) heels and leaving out department.

"Sarah, what was that?!" Lori stared at me, her face full of shock.

"I have no idea. What the hell just happened?"

"The hottest guy to have ever worked here asked you to dinner, that's what just happened." The woman and her friend glared at me, their jealousy-filled eyes would have pierced my arteries had they been daggers.

The lunch break came around so quickly, that I had to rush the last of the document to get out to meet Lori on time. I shut down the computer, put all of my confidential reports in the safe and headed down to the cafeteria.

"... A very strange morning, indeed!" Lori said as I filled her in on this mornings weirdness. "It's almost like you've had a lifetime's worth of luck all in one go!"

"Yeah, you're right. That's exactly how this seems. So, it wasn't you who nominated me?" I was still so curious about that cruise.

"No, although I really think you deserve it. You have left so much behind to come here, so many friends and family members, a completely different culture… all to fulfill your promise to your father. You definitely deserve it," Lori smiled, the only smile in the world that could make me feel better about myself.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," I said, suddenly sad thinking of my father.

Arriving back to my apartment with less than ten minutes to get dressed for my 'date' with Mr. Kamui, I searched high and low for an outfit "less boring" but struck-out.

"I'm going to have to improvise," I said to myself.

Raking through my wardrobe and drawers once again, I found a red skirt that hugged my hips, but flowed freely around my thighs. "Hmm… this'll work,"

The ruby-red, sleeveless satin top fit nicely with the skirt, but I had had doubts as I looked in my mirror and saw my cleavage on display.

"I can't wear this!" I tore it off and looked deeper in my wardrobe. But it was too late. I heard Mr. Kamui's voice as he knocked on my door.

"Winters. It's after seven. If you aren't dressed yet, then you will have to come as you are. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh, crap! I guess I'll have to wear this after all." I pushed my feet into a pair of black stiletto heels as I pulled the satin top over my head once more. "Ouch!" I called out as I walked into the door, my head not quite clear of the collar.

"Did you just walk in to the door, Winters?"

"No!" I called out defensively, but was met with a smooth, velvety chuckle from Mr. Kamui.

I opened the door and was almost floored by the sight of him. A black tuxedo!

"Er…" I gawped, suddenly feeling so very small.

"You look… presentable," Mr. Kamui leered at my chest.

"I look like a hooker," I sulked. "I don't go out to dinner. Ever. I don't own anything suitable for dinner, so now you have to go around with me looking like a curb-crawler." I suddenly remembered my place. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kamui, I didn't mean to speak so freely." I bowed my head to him.

Being Western, I often had trouble keeping my thoughts and feelings to myself. Japanese women are so much more reserved, so much more innocent and respectful. It slipped my mind that Mr. Kamui was a rising star of the Eastern world's largest investigative company.

"I like how you are so refreshing. You think I asked you to dinner for your charm?!" he laughed. "And please...call me Kakeru."

The dimly-lit restaurant oozed romance. Candles flickered on crisp, white tablecloths, a piano's ivories sang out a soothing, melodic tune. Couples quietly talked as they leaned towards one another, their fingers interlaced as they lost themselves in each others' eyes.

' _Wow, this place is gorgeous!'_ I took in the ambiance of the five-star restaurant and began to wonder what I was doing in a place like this.

"Excuse me, Mr...I mean, Kakeru, but why have you brought me here?"

He smiled down at me, his always serious face melted away, revealing the cutest dimples I had ever seen.

"For dinner. Why else?"

"So...um… is this a business meeting?" I was so unsure of his intentions, he never once looked at me on the drive here, never once called me Sarah, always "Winters", and never once did he look in my eyes.

"Does it look like this is the kind of place for business meetings? Honestly, Winters, I heard you were intelligent." He shook his head, then, almost as if someone whispered a joke in his ear, he turned on his dimpled smile once more. "Shall we?" Kakeru pushed his elbow out, as as waiter lead us to a table.

Walking with my arm hung on Kakeru's, I couldn't help but notice all the women who, not long ago, were looking lovingly into their partner's eyes, began to look at Kakeru with the same longing. I felt so out of place. I couldn't be more out of place if I were an English woman in Japan. Oh, wait… I am.

"Ma'am," The waiter said, as he pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"I've got it," Kakaru practically shoved the poor waiter out of the way, and proceeded to tuck my chair under the table. "I'm here to treat this lady, not you."

I could almost hear the waiter shake in his comfortable shoes, as he went to fetch our menus. "Poor guy!" I smiled as Kakeru seated himself opposite me.

"Poor guy?" Kakeru questioned, his eyes completely mistified. "He has not brought you on a date, I have. He needs to keep his distance from another man's lady,"

' _Another man's lady? We haven't even had the starter yet! Hot or not, this guy is nutty.'_

"Er...Kakeru, it's his job to hold out a chair for female customers. He's not encroaching on territory; it's just good customer service."

"Oh," was all Kakeru managed to say. His eyes still full of steel, but the slight blush on his cheeks was rather cute.

With a delicious dinner now threatening to force me to never eat again, Kakeru seemed more relaxed, he even told a joke or two.

"I must say, Kakeru, you speak perfect English. Did you study it in school?"

"No, I learned English when I got to this world," Kakeru abruptly stood, "ignore that. Excuse me whilst I use the restroom." With that he walked off.

' _He is definitely nutty.'_

As I looked out of the window, down on the twinkling city lights, I felt a vibration in my handbag that was resting on my lap. I stood up and answered the call from my foster sister.

"Hey! How are you?" I smiled. It always felt so good to hear her voice. But my body stiffened, as if I could feel Death breathing down my neck.

"Winters," I heard Kakaru's voice right by my ear, then tingles ravaged me as his hand snaked around my waist and came to rest on my stomach. "hang up the phone, I want your attention solely on me for tonight. I can't take my eyes off you, and I'd like you to return the favour," His hot breath tickled my ear, and my central nervous system responded with glee.

Kakeru pulled my phone out of my hand and switched it off. "Hey, that was my sister!" I should have been so angry. I hate possessive, arrogant men, but something about Kakeru made me feel powerless.

I caught a reflection in the window and turned to see a very handsome man dressed in a white tunic, holding a cake.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but this is for you," he smiled and placed the beautifully decorated cake on the table.

"Wow." I completely lost myself in the curve of his lips. "how many more handsome men are going to talk to me today?"

"I promise you, I am the last one. Tell me, beautiful lady, that you will receive this gift with the same affection I have put into it."

"Wha...?" Yep, that was all I could manage. I felt like some stupid lust-struck teenager.

"What did you just say?" Kakeru squared up to the chef, his face red and his eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry, sir. I have been lacking inspiration of late, but seeing this beautiful lady here, I just couldn't help but create this."

I looked down at the cake, its icing a shimmering white, with a...scythe?

"Er… a scythe?" I asked the chef. "That's really...odd. That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen." I tried to be polite, but I didn't have it in me.

Kakeru sniggered and held his chin high, like he had won a pissing contest. But it didn't last long.

The chef leaned in close to me, his cologne so sweet and intoxicating. "It's a scythe, because I want to reap your heart," He smiled and I was done for. That smile completely overrode his cheesy comment.

"Excuse me, if anyone here is going to harvest her heart, it's going to be me." Kakeru folded his arms across his chest, and puffed it out, in some sort of caveman display.

All eyes turned to our table. ' _This is so freaking embarrassing, but kind of hot…'_

I looked on, waiting for them to rip their shirts off and smear themselves with baby oil before they wrestled. Sadly, I would be waiting a long time for that to happen.

"Okay! You two sound like a couple of morticians! I really appreciate the cake, and you are really,very…" I trailed off, lost in the chefs lips again.

"But!" Kakeru prompted.

"Yes...But...I am here with this gentleman, so if you would please, with no offence, take the cake back to the kitchen." I puffed out my cheeks, gutted that this testosterone fight was now over.

"Of course, Ma'am, please accept my humble apologies," the chef took my hand in his, "I shall have the cake removed immediately," he kissed the back of my hand, smiled seductively and winked.

' _Oh my!'_ My heart stalled when I looked in his smouldering eyes.

This was like a red rag in front of a bull.

"I can't believe you shoved him like that!" I was astounded at Kakeru's childish behaviour. "I can't believe you got us thrown out by the manager! I'll never be able to go back there again," I wasn't yelling at him, as such, I was in utter disbelief.

"I am sorry, this isn't the way this evening was planned. I should not let him wind me up like that, every time he does this…" Kakeru's voice became the faintest of sounds.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you then, a truck was driving past," I strained my ears as we walked down a busy intersection.

"Nothing. I was just apologising for this evening not turning out the way I had planned." Kakeru stopped walking and turned to face me. "I will say goodnight here, please forgive my behaviour." He bowed deeply to me.

"Are you kidding? That was the best dinner ever!" I laughed.

Kakeru stood up straight, totally bewildered. "I must have not followed something, or my English isn't as good as I had assumed." Kakeru shook his head.

"Your English is perfect. But this evening…in fact, all of today has been the most amazing day of my life! I mean, tonight beats any boring old polite date by a mile!" I laughed, completely forgetting my place once more.

"It does? I came to understand you liked to be swept off your feet, to be charmed and romanced. I have never been wrong before." Kakeru looked more confused than ever.

"I don't understand what you mean. Yes, I suppose I do like that girly stuff, but considering how today has gone for me, having two attractive men squabble like children over me just put the icing on the cake," I smiled at Kakeru, who took my hands in his.

"I guess I understand women a lot less after having dinner with you,"

"Only you could make something so condescending sound so charming." I closed my eyes as Kakeru brought his face so close to mine.

The warmth of his lips still burned against my cheek as I walked towards my apartment block.

"What a day!" I chuckled. "And maybe I should get some help. I've been talking to myself a lot today!" I shook my head at my own craziness when I heard something out of place

"A dog? Could it be...?" I turned to see a huge black shape running towards me

"Cerby!" A voice shouted from the shadows.

The dog ignored whoever was calling out, and ran straight at me, toppling me over and as I lay flat on my back with the huge shape licking my face, I immediately recognised it

"Hey boy! You're the fella I saw this morning. Did you find your owner?" I laughed as the dog continued to lick me.

"Cerby, get off her!" A strange voice came close. "You stupid dog, you don't like strangers, remember!"

' _That voice… it sounds a lot like the chef,'_ I couldn't see much, but his voice was definitely familiar. And so was the sweet cologne.

I looked past the shadows and saw five silhouettes standing around me, then they were gone again as the dog pushed his snout into my face.

"Let that stupid dog go and get back to your apartment right this minute. "

"Kakeru?" I still couldn't see him but I recognised the commanding voice instantly. "what are you doing here?"

"Never mind why I'm here, just get to your apartment."

I pushed the dog off of me and stood up. Now that I didn't have some big, black... whatever species it was slobbering all over me, I could see all five faces.

"Hey, you're the TV guy...and you're the guy from Prada."

"Hello again!" the cheery Prada guy greeted me with a wave.

"Not now Haruhito, we need to get her upstairs right now," Kakeru yelled.

"Aw. This part always makes me sad," Haruhito, or the Prada guy, whoever, said, with his chin touching his chest and his shoulders slumped. "But I know she will be born again, so it's all good," he smiled again and even laughed.

"What the hell is going on here?" I stamped my foot like a spoiled child.

With that, a huge flash of light illuminated the night sky, followed closely by a deafening boom.

I instinctively hit the deck and covered my head.

"Damn it! If your stupid dog hadn't got in the way, this would have all gone as it was supposed to," Kakeru yelled.

"Don't call Cerby stupid. You're a good dog, aren't you?" Haruhito knelt on the ground and ruffled the dog's fur.

I looked towards the explosion, smoke bellowed out of a window on the upper floor of the East side.

"Oh my god, that apartment just blew up." I called out, before something terrifying took hold of my throat. "That's my apartment! Holy shit, I should have been in there!"

I stood, trembling at the thought of what could have been.

"Yes, you most certainly should have been in there," Kakaru said, his eyes with a menacing gleam.

"But I don't understand. Why are you here? Why are all of you here?" The five faces glared at me, even the quiet guy in glasses from this morning. "Please just tell me what just happened," I looked towards the quiet guy with glasses who hung at the back of the group, since he looked the least angry.

"You should be toast." was all he said.

"Toast?" I asked, "What the hell has toast got to do with this? Oh my god, did my toaster blow up?"

"Idiot," the guy in glasses grimaced. "It wasn't your toaster, you stupid human," he walked even further away from the group, making it clear he didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"What Shiki meant to say was: Sarah Winters died in an explosion, due to a gas leak in her apartment." Kakeru stood in front of me, his face more serious than I had ever seen. "You're dead, woman."

I couldn't think. My brain completely flatlined. "I died? Am I dead right now? I don't feel dead."

"Dead in the brain department, maybe, but not literally dead. Yet." The handsome chef stepped towards me, and smiled a cruel smile.

"Look, here's the deal: You were supposed to have the best day of your life today. Winning the cruise trip, being given a pair of shoes all women must have, and best part of all - going on a date with me. Then, I was suppose to walk you home, happy like you should be, and BOOM! you're toast." Kakeru smiled at his own words, and annoyingly, fiddled with his tie smugly as he talked about our date.

"So, who messed up?" The chef asked.

"Well, that was clearly Haruhito's fault. He brought his stupid dog with him again," Kakaru said.

"How was it my fault? Cerby doesn't ordinarily like strangers, so how was I to know he would run up to her like that?" The guy with the crazy, yet stylish, hair looked so sad and petted his dog even more.

"You're all nuts." I staggered back in disbelief. "Why are you people trying to frighten me like this?"

Kakeru stepped forwards. "We're not people, we are demons." his smug grin turned to something even more sadistic.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "You are all crazy."

"Oh really?" Kakeru waved his hand and the fire in my apartment died down, not even smoke plumed from the windows anymore. "Believe us now? It is our job to work in the human realm and take the toasting candidate's soul."

"You really are nuts. HELP!" I screamed out, hoping someone would rescue me from these lunatics.

"Shut it!" Kakaru's hand clamped over my mouth and grabbed both my wrists in his free hand. "Keep your voice down, Winters. They may hear you."

"Yeah, we would never live it down if the angels find out we screwed up, we would be in serious trouble," the chef said and kicked a loose stone across the parking lot.

"Angels? What the hell are you guys on?" I tried to get out of Kakeru's grasp as I saw a man walking a dog pass by, "Hey! Over here, you have to help me," I managed to shake one hand loose and waved as frantically as I could to get the passer-bys attention.

"Forget it, Winters. We have a barrier set up. No one can see or hear you, so just stop struggling and let's get this over with. We are already behind schedule."

I stopped trying to pull away from Kakeru, because something (other than the whole being blown up in my apartment, stupid dogs and demons thing) struck me as odd.

"Wait. If we are behind a barrier, completely out of reality from other people's perspectives, then why did you freak out when I called for help?"

Kakeru looked around at his other demon friends, a mild panic in his eyes.

"Don't bother your pretty head with such questions. Now, be a good girl and hold still while I toast you."

He leaned in close to me and smiled, "close your eyes if you want, Winters, it won't hurt a bit."

"Ten days." I called out, not really conscious of doing so. "Just give me ten days, then you can roast me, or whatever you call it."

"Toast," Shiki said, then yawned. "Just toast her already, I'm sleepy."

I looked at Shiki now he stood under a street lamp. "Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar. "

"Yeah, we met this morning, stupid." Shiki shook his head and slumped against a car. "Toast her already."

"No please, just give me more time, there is still something I have to do." I was acutely aware of how desperate I sounded, but I couldn't leave this life without fulfilling my promise. "If you don't give me more time, I'll call out and you'll be in trouble."

"I told you Winters, people can't see or hear you once a barrier is up," Kakeru snorted with indignation.

"People perhaps can't, but I bet Angels can. ANGELS!" I screamed with all of my might.

"Shut up this instant." Kakeru placed his hand firmly over my mouth. "How the hell do you know Angels can hear us?"

I mumbled into his hand, but his pressure on my mouth was too great.

"Maybe she figured it out from the stuff we said. Shiki did say she was smart." The young guy from the TV said, as he looked towards me, his face full of smiles.

I nodded, and felt a tear run from my eye and Kakeru pulled his hand away from my mouth

"Stop leaking on me," he used my top to wipe off my tear from the back of his hand. "Well, I guess we are in a bit of a pickle." he looked into my eyes, the questions swam in his deep brown pools.

"What could ten days hurt, brother, if we could keep her off the Angel's radar, then everything will work out in the end," The young TV man smiled hopefully at Kakeru.

"Brother? You two are brothers?" They really looked nothing alike. If anything, Kakeru and the chef looked like they could be related.

"Yes, did you just think how we look nothing alike?" The TV boy asked "We get that a lot," he smiled amusingly.

The group of men formed a circle and talked in whispers. _'I should make a run for it, these people… devils… are crazy,'_ I turned around and took one step towards the security gates and was stopped dead in my tracks.

"DON'T!" the chef pulled my hair, but not hard. "You won't be going anywhere. Not for ten days. at least." He stepped in front of me, his seductive smile teased his handsome face. "There are, of course, conditions."

I listened intently as the chef introduced himself and the four other men.

"Kakeru here you already know. He is our leader and he will toast you on the spot if you try to run away. next we have his little brother, Meguru, he is the housewife and you will not like to get on his bad side. Then we..."

I broke off the chefs introductions with a huge belly laugh, "Housewife?!"

"Yeah, I guess, but not in the sense you think of," Meguru said, blushing, "I'm only an apprentice, so I do all the cleaning and cooking. I make sure that we have everything we need for when we go on missions."

"As I was saying…" the chef said, annoyed at the interruption, "This is Haruhito, he is a stupid child who makes stupid comments, but don't think for a second you can fool him into letting you go. That lazy guy over there is Shiki. He is mean, sleeps a lot and doesn't like to be bothered. And now for myself…" The chef straightened his blue tie and smiled a smile that knocked my socks off, "I'm Satoru, I am highest ranked soldier for the Demon King, and a skilled lover."

"Skilled lover?" I drooled out. "Wait...Demon King?" I broke free from Satoru's seduction.

"Yes. Kind of like how you have a president, we have a king and he rules all of the Demon Realm."

"Forget all of this, Satoru, there are still conditions Winters need to be aware of before the decision is finalised." Kakeru said, as he pushed Satoru out of the way. Kakeru addressed me with a cold stare, "You will not try to escape, you will not disobey us, and you will not exceed the ten days I have generously given you. During these ten days, you will not be out of our sight, not for a second, and you will not draw attention to us or our work. I require absolute obedience, and If you tell anyone you are about to die, then I will toast you in a heartbeat. Clear?"

I nodded. "You have to watch me? I won't run away, I promise."

"Yep, we will watch over you twenty-four-seven. We will watch you read, eat, sleep and shower," Satoru curled the corners of his mouth into a sexy grin.

"Sh-shower?" I gasped.

"He's kidding. We won't watch you that closely, but you will not be allowed out of the Demon House without an escort, and one of us will be with you at all times. So, Winters, do you agree to these terms?" Kakeru raised his eyebrows and awaited my answer.

I thought, then thought some more. "Yes, I agree."

"Good, there is only one more thing to settle. Who do you want as your guardian?"

15


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Reasons.**

"My guardian? I have to choose?"

Four of the men lined up, each with their own unique smile, but my eyes fell on Shiki. He was still leaning against a car, yawning, having nothing to do with my deal with the devils.

"Then I guess I will choose Shiki."

All five men looked shocked.

"Don't wanna." Shiki said as he began to walk away.

"You have no choice, Sheeks, she wants you!" Haruhito said with a pleasant smile.

"Hassle. Nothing but a pain," Shiki mumbled.

"Why choose Shiki? I could show you a better time," Satoru grinned.

"Stop looking at me like that, and don't smile at me either, it's distracting. I chose Shiki because he looks familiar and he doesn't frighten me like the rest of you."

"You are an idiot. I told you we met this morning, moron," Shiki grumbled as he moved closer to me.

"No, not from this morning. I feel like I have seen you around, quite a lot, actually. I'm not completely sure where from, but maybe the bookstore last week, and I'm sure he was in the park when I had lunch with Lori. Oh, and I think the date I was on last week."

"Has she remembered the reconnaissance?" Meguru asked his brother.

"Hmm… no, there's no way. Shiki's ability is far too powerful, especially for an idiot human girl." Kakeru raised his eyebrow at me, but still looked troubled with my familiarity.

"Hey! I'm stood right here, you don't have to say mean things right in front of me,"

"I can say what I like to a toastee, you have no idiot opinions or concerns I want to hear, " Kakeru said, with the most intense glare he's ever given me.

"I'm sure the Angels would beg to differ. Should I call them here and find out?" I snarled and mirrored his pose.

As Kakeru and I were having a battle of wills, Shiki stepped in front of my face, breaking the deadlock between Kakeru and myself. "Look in to my eyes," Shiki commanded.

I looked directly into his eyes, and for the first time, I really noticed them. ' _Wow,'_ I thought as I couldn't tear myself away from his intense gaze.

"You will forget all of this, everything that has happened tonight," Shiki's voice took on a monotone beat. "Tell me what you see,"

"Your eyes," I said, mesmerised with the violet colour of them, "your eyes are so pretty."

"What?!" Shiki gasped.

"They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen before, are they coloured contacts?"

"Ha! Sheeks' power doesn't work on Sarah!" Haruhito laughed, "Poor Shiki, he's bright red!"

"Did you fail because you're not immune to a woman's charms?!" Satoru laughed.

"It's probably because he's so tired, but you are red, Shiki," Meguru added.

"Shut up. I'm tired." Shiki said. "Going to bed now." Shiki put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Shiki you can't leave yet, you forgot your charge," Kakeru called after him.

"Hassle."

As Shiki left, Kakeru came to me, "SInce we Shiki has to watch you, and your apartment blew up, of course, we will now go back to the Demon House,"

"Demon House? As in…" I pointed down to the ground.

"You really are stupid, aren't you. Our home is no different than any other. Now, hurry along, I told you before I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

Arriving in a quiet part of town, I stood outside a huge house, almost a mansion. "Woah, this is huge!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Satoru leered at me and winked.

"I told you to stop doing that."

"Do I make you nervous?" Satoru smiled.

"And stop smiling at me, too."

"Haha! You're too easy to make blush. Come on in." Satoru opened the front door and lead me into a hallway.

Black ash furniture bordered the hallway, a coat rack loomed overhead, its hooks looked like twisted branches on a leafless tree. The floors were a polished pine wood, the shine was like a mirror.

"I bet I could eat my dinner off these floors," I exclaimed, not seeing one speck of dust, not one sweaty footprint.

"You eat your dinner off the floor? That's the grossest thing I have ever heard. Not even Cerby eats off the floor." Satoru scrunched his face in disgust.

"No, I don't. It's just an expression, meaning the floors are so clean." I was puzzled by his lack of understanding. ' _Maybe it's just a Western expression,'_ I thought, and wondered what other cultural differences I would experience.

"Oh… Well, why didn't you just say the floors are clean, then? Forget it. Let's go into the living room."

Following Satoru into a huge, open living space, Kakeru, Meguru, and Haruhito sat on a long, black leather couch.

"Sit down, Winters." Kateru said, and pointed to a black reading chair. "I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I can't be bothered to answer them all, so you have three."

"Oh… okay. Um… So, heaven and Hell really exist?" I was never a believer in god and the devil, but having four demons sat opposite me, how could I argue?

"Of course. Who do you think keeps the cycle of life and death going?"

"Er… Darwin?"

The four demons laughed so hard, I thought they were going to throw up.

"Stupid human!" Satoru laughed through his tears. "Wait until I tell the Demon King that!"

"Okay, Winters, now that you have amused me more than I thought possible, I will give you an extra question. As long as it's an intelligent one." Kakeru, wiped a tear from his face and proceeded to wipe it on his little brother.

"Hey!" Magaru called. "There's a box of tissues right there."

"So, do you all have some sort of specific ability, or do you all do the same thing?" I asked, looking at each Demon in turn.

"I am the leader, I drain the life force from a toastee." Kakeru claimed proudly.

"Life force?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I didn't want an elaboration.

"Life force is what you call the soul. So, in your terms, I can remove a person's soul, or I can bolster what they already have," Kakeru looked at me as I nodded in understanding.

"I don't really have any good abilities," Meguru said sheepishly, a look of shame in his eyes.

"I take the soul up to heaven and hand it over to the Angels," Haruhito said, quite cheerfully.

"You want to know my special ability?" Satoru asked. "If you ever find yourself alone with me, I'll be more than happy to show you," he winked and smiled.

"Hey! I told you to stop doing that. In fact, I forbid you to talk to me anymore."

The four Demons laughed hard again.

"Ha! The silly human tried to forbid me!" Satoru let out another howl of laughter and fell off the arm of the chair.

Sulking, I looked at Satoru. "Seriously, do you actually do anything useful?"

"Oohh… I sense someone is going to have to be punished." Satoru looked sternly at me before he winked again. "I actually have premonitions when I touch someone. I can see their time, manner and place of death."

"Should have know it would have something to do with touching someone," I said under my breath. "What about Shiki? What does he do?"

"Shiki can control the mind. He can erase memories and make subconscious suggestions." Kakeru explained. "Although, it didn't work on you earlier. I guess there is some limit to his ability if he is tired. It's never happened before. Perhaps it's because you should have been toast already. You have two more questions, then I have one for you."

"Er… This is all too much to take in. I guess I should ask about becoming toast. How does that work?"

"In the Demon Realm, we have a Fate Database, on there is a list of toasting candidates. Shiki will follow the candidate around to make sure we have the right person, find out their interests, what kind of person they are, etcetera, so a suitable choice for reincarnation can be decided by the Angels. Satoru will then make contact with the candidate, to see where and when the toasting will take place. Shiki will erase the memories of those affected by our encounters. I will then be with, or near, the candidate when they expire. I extract their soul, then Haruhito takes the soul to Heaven and, at times, will help oversee the transition from life force to reincarnate."

"I see," I looked at Kakeru. His explanation seemed so precise and meticulous, but this is a person's death he is talking about, how could he be so… heartless about it? "I guess after hearing that, I want to know if you Demons have feelings? Do you get hungry, sad, happy, can you fall in love?"

"Of course we have feelings, Winters. We are not ghouls, for god's sake. We can do everything a human can, only much, much better. We are a superior species, after all." Kakeru straightened his tie, which I noticed he did when he felt smug.

"What about you Satoru, you have precognition, so how come you didn't see this coming?"

"I saw everything how it was supposed to be. You walked into your apartment, set your purse down and then you were toast. This should have not deviated in the slightest."

"No more questions from you Winters. I want to know why you asked for ten days." Kakeru leaned forward and waited for my explanation.

"I need to find my grandmother. We have never met, and I made a promise to my father I would find her. Last I heard, she had moved from Korea to Japan, so that's why I moved here and learned the language."

"That's really sweet, Sarah," Meguru smiled compassionately. "We hear all sorts of reasons for a person wanting more time, but to fulfill a promise like that, that's very rare."

"Well, it is the only thing that has given me a real purpose in life. No records exist of her death, no records of her address, nothing."

"Is that why you joined our agency?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes. I found a document stating my granny had moved to Kyoto, so I moved to Japan. By the the time I had gotten my work visa and cut through all the red tape, she had moved again, leaving no forwarding address. Working for an agency that tracks down inheritance claims seemed like the logical place to work."

"I see. I suppose that does make sense. Strange. You seem so stupid." Kakeru rubbed his chin. "Anyway, it has been a long day. I am going to bed." Kakeru stood, and one by one, the other Demons followed him up a black metal twisting staircase.

* * *

An hour later, after contemplating the idea of fate, my energy had all but left my body. ' _Where do I sleep?'_

Up the stairs, I was met with a long, wide corridor, the righthand side had six black doors. The left only had five.

"Hello?" I asked the thin air.

I heard a bang, then a door opened. "You," Shiki said, "give me your hand."

"What on earth for?"

"Don't be a pain, just give it to me," Shiki huffed.

I held my hand out, and Shiki took it tightly in his. The coldness of his hands reminded me of this morning when he placed the Prada shoes on my feety. ' _Was it really only this morning?'_ So much had happened since then.

Looking down, Shiki had placed a ring on the middle finger of my left hand. "Wow, that's pretty." The silver band, with a red stone sparkled in the artificial light of the wall lamps.

Shiki walked towards his room but stopped and turned. "Don't try to take it off. I made it so it would tear your finger off if you try."

"You made this?" I asked, choosing to ignore what I hoped was a joke. "This is really pretty, Shiki. Do you make things like this all the time?"

"No." He said. He still hadn't smiled or changed expression at all.

"So you made this just for me?" I felt my heart rise and my spirit lift.

"Yes. It has a tracking device, so don't take it off. Your room is there." He pointed to the last door on the right.

"Tracking device?! Why the hell do I need one of those?" I tried to pull off the ring, but it didn't budge, it actually dug in to my finger the more I wiggled it. ' _Shit, he really meant it may tear my finger off.'_

"I don't trust you, you may run off," Shiki scowled, "So never take it off, I always want to know where you are." Shiki's voice softened, and his tone sounded quite sweet.

"Thank you, Shiki, I won't take it off, I promise. Can we talk for a minute?" I moved a few steps towards him, softly, as I didn't want to scare him off like a lost cat.

"Don't wanna."

"But I thought if we are spending ten days together, then it might be better if I got to know you." I smiled at him, but he looked back towards his room.

"No point. It'll be a pain." Shiki looked saddened, like he had just admitted his biggest concern, albeit, in his own monosyllabic way.

"It would be a pain to get to know you?" Shiki nodded at my question. "Well, I don't think getting to know you is pointless."

Shiki looked at me for the longest time he ever has, his eyes sparkled in the light by his head. They had to be contacts, right? ' _oh my god,'_ I thought, as I felt my chest tighten.

"Hassle. Sleep now." He turned and walked back to his room.

"Well, goodnight, I guess." I hung my head down and began to walk down the corridor, when I heard a door open again.

"Look at me," Shiki said. He stepped forwards, his face only inches from mine. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked into the most hypnotic eyes I had ever seen.

"Shiki…" I breathed, ' _is he going to kiss me?'_ My heart began to pound, my skin covered with tingles. ' _What the hell am I thinking?'_ "Shiki…"

And with that, he headbutted me.

"OUCH! What was that for?" I rubbed my head and stinging tears gathered in the corner of my eyes.

"What do you see?" Shiki asked, a curious look on his face, like a monkey who had seen its own reflection for the first time.

"I see my fist in your face if you do that again!" A pain began to spread across my forehead.

"Huh. Why doesn't it work? You're… weird." And with that, Shiki disappeared into his room for the final time.

' _I'm weird? At least I don't go around headbutting people.'_ I made my way into the room. The moonlight shone through the curtainless windows. I couldn't see much of the room, but I could make out the shape of a bed. I pulled back the covers and flopped onto the mattress.

I spent my first night in the Demon House crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **A Day of Extremes**

 **A/N: I have found my pace now, I think, and gotten a better feel for the characters. I have completely gone off plot with this story!**

Saturday, 20th October - Day One.

I awoke as the sun rose outside the window. I could now see the room I had been assigned. One, plain wooden wardrobe stood at the far wall opposite the bed, dust covering the top of it. The widow was huge, but with no curtains to cover them, I felt a little exposed.

The bed was simple and musty, but soft and comfortable. A single bedside table sat next to the bed, with a lamp missing its shade.

' _All the hard work and money I put into my apartment, just to watch it go up, quite literally, in smoke.'_ The memory saddened me as my stomach growled.

I headed down the stairs in the same clothes as yesterday, the floor cold on my bare feet.

"Good morning, Sarah," Magaru smiled. "I was just starting to make breakfast. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Morning, Meguru. How about you make the coffee, and I'll make breakfast?" I said and walked into the large kitchen area. "This is the most modern kitchen I have ever seen. Is that a double stove?" I opened the oven door and marveled at the space inside. "I could fit every item of food I own in here!" A picture of my father flashed in my mind.

"Sarah? You look a little sad. Did you not sleep well?" Meguru asked with kindness.

"I slept okay, I was just thinking how I don't actually own anything to fit in your oven anymore. All my photographs… the only one I had left of my family…" I couldn't handle the loss and broke down in tears. "It's like losing my parents all over again," I wept bitterly.

Meguru put a hand on my shoulder and whispered kind words in my ear.

Stuff like "there, there," and "it's going to be okay," were only hollow words that were said for the sake of it, but Meguru made them sound so sincere, so meaningful.

"Sit down over here, and I'll make the coffee," Meguru lead me over to the huge breakfast table and brought me a tissue.

"You're up early, Winters." Kakeru walked down the steps and sat at the table with a newspaper. "I guess you're still dressed like a hooker because you have no clothes, right?"

I nodded, not looking at him. "I have my credit card still, so at least that's something." I sighed, thinking of all I no longer had.

"Well, then, you shall have to go shopping right after breakfast. You can't very well turn up to work on Monday looking like that; people will think I unleashed something in you on our date," Kakeru smugly soothed his collar, and I shot a look of absolute shock in his direction.

"Oh my… I really hope not. What am I going to say when Lori asks how it went with you?" ' _Everything is such a mess. I can't even tell my best friend any of this.'_ The thought made my heart ache again.

"You will tell her that I was an absolute gentleman, and that you are in love with me, of course!" Kakeru grinned, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes today.

"Please, Kakeru, don't. Just don't."

"Oh, have you been crying?" He shifted in his seat and looked away from my face. "Well… cheer up, or whatever."

"Thanks Kakeru," I said with a pathetic 'I'm OK' smile and got to work on the breakfast.

"Here, Sarah, let me help you," Meguru offered, as he reached down a bowl to mix the eggs in.

"Thank you, really, but I want to do this. I need the distraction, to be honest."

Meguru gave me a sympathetic head-tilt and smiled. "At least let me wash the dishes afterwards."

* * *

After drinking a delicious cup of coffee and draining the contents of the refrigerator to make everyone's breakfast, the other Demons made their appearance. Except for Shiki.

"Morning everyone. I thought since you are all letting me stay here, I would make you all an English breakfast. We have sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms and… er… toast." My words caught at the painful reminder.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Satoru sat down, eyeing his plate suspiciously.

"Winters, as it is the weekend and there is no work until Monday, how are you going to accomplish your task? You will have lost two days if you do nothing until Monday."

"Good question. I guess I should scour the internet, or go to the records library. Do you guys even have WiFi?"

"You are stupid, Winters. We are Demons, not Amish," Kakeru shook his head.

With the smell of fried bacon drifting under my nose, my stomach tightened in anticipation. "Where is Shiki? Should I get him up?" I started to rise from my chair, but Haruhito tapped my arm to sit back down.

"Sheeks doesn't eat very often, he will be up by lunchtime, though, so leave him be. If you wake him, he won't be as cheerful as usual." Haruhito smiled brightly.

"Are you telling me that he was cheerful yesterday?" I looked sceptical.

"Sheeks was adorable yesterday! He even said you were a commando when you wore these clothes for your date with Kakeru!" Haruhito smiled innocently, but I stopped breathing.

"No! Don't say that!" I buried my head in my hands, my face hot with shame.

"You mean Shiki said she was **going** commando, not she **is** a commando, Haru." Satoru leaned in towards me, his breath tickled my arm. "Well, well, well. Someone may definitely need to be punished for being so naughty," Satoru winked at me, and I froze.

"Yeah…" I suddenly came to my senses "I mean no! Shut up!"

Satoru laughed hard. "I'm going to have a very enjoyable ten days with you."

"You really went commando just for me, Winters?" Kakeru leaned back in his chair and smiled, mockingly.

"I don't get it." Meguru spoke up. "What does commando mean?"

This time, all of us laughed, except of course for poor Meguru.

"You are so innocent, Meggy! One day, when you grow up a bit, I'll explain everything!" Haruhito smiled. "But I have to admit, I don't get it either. Sarah wasn't wearing camouflage gear, or carrying a gun. "

"One day, when you grow up a bit, I'll explain everything!," Satoru laughed as he mocked Haruhito. I must admit, even though I was dying of embarrassment, I joined in too.

"Too noisy," Came a quiet, sleepy voice, "too much noise."

"Good morning, Shiki." I stood up and couldn't help but smile at him. He looked pretty adorable with his hair all messed up and his white shirt askew.

"Whatever." Shiki sat in an empty chair at the table and rested his head on the table top.

"I don't think we have ever seen you up at this time before, Sheeks," Haruhito said. "It must be pretty new for you to have breakfast with us."

"Sausages," was all Shiki said.

"You like sausages, Shiki?" I watched with humour as Shiki nodded his head, still face down on the table. "Well, I made an English breakfast, so there is sausages. I'll give you extra, if you like."

Shiki looked up at me, still processing the information. "I'll eat, then sleep."

"You have been asleep for hours, Shiki. Why not enjoy the day?"

"Don't wanna."

"But, you can get out and do lots of things on a beautiful day like today." I tried my best to encourage some sort of enthusiasm from Shiki, but to no avail.

"Shiki is really tired after missions. His mind control really drains him. And Shiki doesn't go outside. He hates crowds." Meguru said, and placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of us all, Shiki included.

"Well, I am going to have to go out shopping today, and you're supposed to watch over me, right? How will I ever get new stuff if you sleep all day?"

"What a pain. Too much hassle." Shiki mumbled into his coffee.

"I don't really like shopping either, but I can't go around dressed like a hooker for ten days."

Shiki stared at me, his gaze drifting down from my face. "Knickers. You need to buy knickers."

* * *

After breakfast, Shiki disappeared back to his room and I helped Meguru wash the dishes and tidy up.

"Shiki sleeps a lot, huh?" I said, disappointingly to Meguru.

"Yeah, he's like a baby in some ways - eats and sleeps, nothing else." Meguru and I shared a giggle.

"I guess I understand. I'm pretty exhausted after researching family trees and chasing down leads, so mind controlling must take its toll. Pook Shiki."

"Chasing down leads? You sound like a detective!" Meguru said, a look of wonder on his face.

"Sure, I suppose I am. When we get death notifications of people who have passed away without making a will, we trace their estranged family, former spouses, long lost relatives, that sort of thing, then we pass on the deceased's inheritance."

"You really aren't like any other woman I've ever met before. Most girls wouldn't be looking for a career in that sort of field."

"Have you met many women? I mean, do you all have girlfriends? Are you even allowed to have girlfriends?" This isn't exactly the type of conversation I expected to have with a demon, but then again, I never really expected to be conversing with a demon in the first place.

"None of us have girlfriends. Kakeru prefers demon women, they aren't as shy as the girls in the Human Realm. Haru just likes to go on dates, but without the romance - he just likes to have a playmate really. Now Satoru is a complete danger to women." Meguru reached up and put the clean plates back in the cupboard. "He really is a bit of a playboy."

"Really? Satoru a bit of a playboy?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Hehe! Just please be careful of his advances. If he takes a shine to you, then I fear for your safety," Meguru smiled.

"What about you? Do you date?"

"No. Not at all. It is forbidden to fall for a human, so there is no way I could date anyone from the Human Realm. I'm not like Satoru, I can't use a woman for my own entertainment, so I would fall in love."

"You really are sweet, Meguru," I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Stop it," Shiki's voice called from behind us.

"For god's sake! How the hell do you just sneak up on people like that?" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"You're too noisy, so you can't hear me." Shiki said as he plonked himself down on the couch.

"Sorry. Were we too loud for you to sleep?" Meguru asked.

"My tummy is too full." Shiki moaned as he rested his head on the arm of the couch.

"What about you Shiki? I was just asking Meguru if you all had girlfriends."

"No. Too much…"

"Hassle? Everything is a hassle to you. Stop saying it." I lightly scolded Shiki.

"What a…" Shiki started to say.

"And stop saying everything is a pain."

"Seems like Sarah understands you well already, Shiki!" Meguru laughed.

"Shut up."

"If you have a full stomach, why don't we go for a walk to burn it off?" I suggested, as I sat down next to Shiki.

"Don't wanna."

"Well, if you come out with me, you can pick what we have for dinner, and I'll cook it," I looked hopefully towards Shiki.

"'S'pose." Shiki stood and headed towards the door. "I liked the sausages."

* * *

Two hours and several bags later, Shiki turned from white to green.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" I asked a very ill-looking Shiki. "You really don't look good."

"Wanna go home." Shiki found a bench by some hedges and lay on it.

People walked past and looked at Shiki like he was a homeless drunk. Someone even threw a coin at him.

"You can't lay there, it's too uncomfortable." I sat down on the tiny gap left on the bench. "Here, lift your head," Shiki did as I asked and rested his head on my lap. "When they said you didn't like going out, they weren't kidding, were they?"

"Comfy."

"What?"

"This is comfy." Shiki said, as he rubbed his head on my leg, trying to snuggle deeper.

I reached my hand down and began to stroke Shiki's hair. It felt like silk against my fingertips. He flinched slightly, but then began to breathe more evenly and his muscles relaxed.

"Why do you not like going out?"

"It's too hot. I'm melting and I'm going to die."

"Pft!" I couldn't hide my amusement at his choice of words.

"And people stink."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I knew Shiki was odd, but this was something else.

"People wear stinky stuff. They stink."

"You mean like perfume and cologne? I guess it can be overpowering at times." I had to admit, I didn't like walking past the perfume counter in department stores. I usually end up with a headache. Speaking of headaches…. "Hey, Shiki. Why did you headbut me last night? It really hurt."

Shiki sat up and looked at me. ' _Those eyes...'_ He looked almost concerned. "You're weird."

He looked at me even more deeply, and I actually felt my heart rate increase a little. "Why didn't it work? You were supposed to be under my power."

Looking in his beautiful eyes, his face so close to mine..."Your power? Yes." I looked at the shape of his thin lips, and couldn't help but lick mine. "Definitely...under…" I have no idea why, but I leaned in closer to Shiki, just a little.

"You smell okay to me." Shiki said and placed his head back on my lap.

"Er… thanks, I think." _What the hell was that? I almost kissed him!_

"What's up? You're more weird now." Shiki said, his head still buried in my lap.

"N-nothing. Nothing's up. I was just thinking, that's all." _Thinking about you…_

After two minutes, of Skik being quiet - which was nothing unusual, really - I wondered if he had drifted off.

"Are you asleep?" I asked, still stroking his hair.

"Too noisy." Shiki rubbed his head against my leg again.

"Hehe. You're just like a cat!" I laughed.

Shiki say up, his face scowling. "Am not."

"You are! You don't like crowds, you like to nap a lot, you're cute, and you like to rub your head against me," I laughed, but it only made Shiki angry. And embarrassed.

"Shut up! I'm not any of those things." With that, Shiki looked right passed me. "Look," he pointed.

"The convenience store?" I followed his index finger. "You want to go in there?"

"Yeah, it's new." Shiki marched off like a man on a mission.

"What does it matter, they all sell the same stuff. Shiki!" He entered the store before I had even crossed the road.

After looking down several aisles, I found Shiki rattling a box of Crackle Jacks.

"Not heavy enough," Shiki mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing? You think they haven't filled the box up to the top?" I caught several people looking in our direction as Shiki continued to shake the boxes.

"No. It's not heavy enough for Captain Z."

"Okay… Who is Captain Z?"

"What?" Shiki dropped the boxes on the floor and glared at me, like I was a visitor from another planet. "Are you stupid? Captain Z is the hero of the Mega Corps series."

"So, there is a captain called Z and he's a hero?"

Shiki almost grinned. I almost collapsed. "Yeah, I want the prize," Shiki went back to shaking boxes.

"So you like to collect the figures out of Crackle Jacks?"

"Yeah." There it was again: the almost smile.

"Do prizes make you happy, Shiki?" He nodded and went back to rummaging through the shelf. "Any prize, or just Mega Corps ones?" He really is a strange ranger.

"Any. I don't care," with that, Shiki stood up sharply, like he had been prodded up the backside with a red-hot poker. "Got it, let's go."

"So you think you have the Captain Z figure in that box?" I asked as we left the store.

"No question. It is in here."

"Well, I hope you're right. Can we go get something to eat now?" My stomach growled in appreciation of the suggestion.

"I don't want any, but you eat."

* * *

As soon as we got back to the Demon House, Shiki went up to his room and Meguru helped me put the shopping away.

"Did you get some new clothes?" Meguru asked, as he picked up a bag from a clothing store.

"Well, I didn't get everything because Shiki threw a tantrum, but I got most of what I needed."

"So, aside from his tantrum, did everything go alright with him?" Meguru placed a cup of tea on the breakfast table and invited me to sit.

"He certainly is an odd character, isn't he? What's his deal?"

"His deal? Well, I guess Shiki has always been the same. He has always been reclusive and blunt. I don't know really. Shiki is just Shiki."

"Winters. Why are you still dressed like a hooker?" Kakeru stormed into the dining area.

I abruptly choked on my tea. "I have only just got back from shopping. I was just resting my feet with Meguru before I changed."

"Well, I want to talk to you." Kakeru proceeded to drag me along to his bedroom.

Kakeru's room was immaculate. Not a thing out of place. The sheets on his bed had not one crease on them. A bookcase adorned one entire wall, each book in perfect order.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kakeru yelled. "I saw you two today, looking like you were some loved-up couple."

"Couple? I don't understand." I was completely baffled by his behaviour. I knew he could be an ass at times, but I had a feeling he was about to take it to a different level.

"Laying on a bench stroking his head is one thing, but then to kiss him? I will toast you on the spot if you do anything like this again," Kakeru opened his bedroom door, indicating to me that the conversation was over.

"Oh no you don't." I slammed the door shut. "Don't think you can drag me into your room and make accusations like that. I never kissed Shiki." I looked into Kakeru's face, and my anger left me. He looked so startled, I thought I may laugh.

"I saw you. I saw Shiki looking at you and then you moved in. You did kiss him."

"No I never. Shiki was trying to see if his mind control worked, I did lean in, but I never kissed him. I would never!" OK, so that last part was a bit of a lie. I probably would if I got caught up in his beautiful eyes like that again.

"Judging by your behaviour so far, I really wouldn't put it past you to seduce him." Kakeru stepped back, getting the message I wasn't the type of woman he can bully.

"My behaviour? This I have to hear." I folded my arms and watched with delight as Kakeru's cheeks flamed.

"Our date. What were your intentions?"

"My intentions? You sound like a woman. But if you must know, my intentions were to get to know you better." It seems funny to me now that I went on a date with him last night. Romance one night, death threats the next. Funny how life goes.

"How much better? Shiki said you didn't wear anything under that skirt." Kakeru pointed at my outfit and blushed even more.

"I…" I hadn't really thought about it. I just forgot. "You picked me up too early. I had only been home fifteen minutes before you knocked on my door." But was that really why? There was no doubting I felt attracted to Kakeru, but did I subconsciously not wear knickers because I wanted him?

"Ouch!" Kakeru flicked my forehead. "What was that for?"

"Stop spacing out, Winters. You look like an idiot. I am only going to tell you this once: Do not get involved with a demon." Kakeru grimaced, and opened the door once more.

* * *

Dinner was finally ready. I called to the guys to come and sit down.

"Wow, Sarah, you really went all out." Haruhito said as he tucked a napkin into his collar. "I hope there's desert!" He grinned like a big kid, and I couldn't help but find him endearing.

"It certainly makes a change for me not to cook," Meguru said and took a seat beside Satoru.

"But where's Shiki?" I asked, not seeing him around. "Is he still sleeping?"

"No." Shiki announced and sat at the table.

"Would you please stop scaring me like that! You're going to kill me one of these days!" My heart pounded in my chest. He is one stealthy demon.

"Idiot. Kakeru is the one to kill you. I just make people forget." Shiki sat and looked at his plate, completely stone-faced.

Kakeru kills me? Of course, in ten days, Kakeru will drain my life force and I'll be reincarnated. The thought knocked the wind out of me and my tears welled up.

"Stupid face," Shiki commented.

"What?" I asked, trying to hold back the fear of impending death.

"Your face looks stupid when you space out," Shiki said, completely nonchalantly and started eating.

"I think that was a bit harsh, Sheeks, I don't really think Sarah wants reminding of her fate," Haruhito said, his face looking almost as sad as mine must have.

Shiki looked up at me, and I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw a hint of regret. "Whatever." Then again, I could be mistaken.

"Well, this all looks very nice, but you aren't dressed as interestingly." Satoru smirked and waved his fork at my jeans and sweater. "Unless, that is, you have nothing on underneath," The biggest grin I'm sure Satoru is capable of, spread across his face like butter on hot toast.

"Will you just drop it! So what if I didn't have knickers on for my date? Kakeru was too impatient for me to get dressed fully," I sat down and sulked.

Haruhito almost choked on his potato. "No...what! Is that what commando really means?!" He swilled his mouth out with water and Meguru did the same.

"Let's just enjoy dinner, shall we. Oh, my!" Meguru blushed brightly and nervously pushed his food around the plate.

"You're both children." Shiki scoffed. "It's only a human. It's not like it's attractive," Shiki continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Excuse me! What the hell do you mean by that?" I slammed down my cutlery and glared at Shiki. "Do you have any filter between your brain and your mouth?"

"No." Shiki quickly replied.

"Why are you so mean to me? I thought we had a nice day together," I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice any longer.

"A nice day? I was waiting to throw you under a bus, but you're too careful near roads. You're like a child." Shiki didn't even blink.

With that, I left the table and went to my room and pushed my pillow to my face, the hurt of Shiki's comments flowed from my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **At Odds.**

Sunday, 21st October - Day Two

I spent the remainder of yesterday evening in my room. I couldn't face the guys after my outburst with Shiki. It irked me that I acted too emotionally. If it were anyone else to say something insulting to me, I would have stayed calm and made a covertly scathing comment in return. But Shiki… he just hurt my feelings. The look on his face, so cold, so very sincere, is what hurt the most. His face conveyed he meant every word, and it wasn't out of some stupid slip, or something to belittle me because I am a woman (a Western woman, to boot) in a man's world. No, Shiki knew where and how deep to wield the knife.

"Sarah?" I heard Meguru's voice from the corridor. "Are you awake? Can I come in?"

I sighed. I just wanted to shut myself away and not see anyone, but Meguru wasn't just anyone.

"Yes, I'm awake. Come in." I sat on the edge of my bed, twisting the ring Shiki gave me.

"Good morning. Are you alright?" Meguru tilted his head. "I was worried when you didn't come out of your room last night. "

"I'm fine, I guess I just need to adjust to the fact you're all demons, and not people." I scrunched my face, knowing I had probably just offended him. "Sorry. I don't mean you. You're the only nice one here."

"Thank you." Meguru smiled shyly. "But I do understand what you mean. The other guys are quite blunt and don't really know how to act in front of a lady," Meguru dropped his eyes to the floor.

"You really are sweet."

"Are you coming down to breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll hang out in my room today." I honestly couldn't face them.

"Well, is there anything you need? I can bring your breakfast up here, if you'd like, then I could change your sheets." Meguru said, ever the housewife.

"I would love some breakfast, if you don't mind. I just really don't want to be with those guys today. Oh, and is there a computer here?"

"A computer? Er… I think Shiki and Satoru have a laptop each. Perhaps you could borrow one of theirs?"

"Never mind then," I sulked. I didn't want to owe Satoru a favour - not his kind of favour - and I certainly didn't want to ask anything of Shiki. "I'll just wait until I'm at work tomorrow."

This was going to be one, long, boring day.

* * *

As I looked through a book I picked up shopping yesterday, I heard Meguru call out, asking me to open my bedroom door.

As I opened it, the warm, sweet smell of porridge wafted into my room.

"You really know what a girl needs, don't you!" I took the tray from his hands and he ran off. "Meguru?" I called after him, but he disappeared into one of the bedrooms. I set the tray down and took a sip of coffee.

"Here," Meguru peeped around my door before entering. "I borrowed it on your behalf," Meguru produced a laptop and a folding TV dinner table. "Are you researching today?"

"Thank you so much, Meguru. And yes, I am trying to track down my grandmother. I haven't found any records since she moved from Kyoto. I know she grew up in a generation without a digital footprint, but this is ridiculous. There is nothing at all of her life, her marriage, her birth… it's like she doesn't exist." I shook my head and took another sip of coffee.

"So if you think it is too difficult to track her down, then why ask for ten days? I mean, asking for that amount of time would suggest you were close to finding her," Meguru asked, his face puzzled.

"I have no idea really, it just sort of popped out, but on Thursday, I did manage to find something from Interpol about my mother's asylum in England. She had filled out an application form and listed that, previous to marrying my father, she had been widowed. My father never told me of this, so I assumed her former husband's name was her maiden name. I had been looking for my grandmother with that name, but now I have a new line of inquiry to focus on." I looked at Meguru, who sat unblinking. "Sorry, I tend to ramble on a bit."

"No, it's fascinating, really. Wow - Interpol!"

"Yeah, working in the inheritance claim field, I have access to records that aren't available to just anyone. That's why I chose to pursue a career in it."

"Well, I had better leave you to it. Good luck in your hunt," Meguru stood, and I thanked him for all his help.

After finishing my breakfast, I intended taking the dirty dish down to the kitchen to wash, but opening my door, I could hear the hustle and bustle of four demons talking and laughing with each other, so I closed the door and sighed.

"I should have asked Meguru for some cleaning stuff, this room is filthy and dull." I sighed again, then unrolled a poster I had bought yesterday at a store. "This may brighten it up a little," I hung a Claude Monet print on the wall opposite my bed, giving me something cheery to look at when I woke in a morning.

* * *

"What?" I asked, curtly, as someone knocked on my door.

"I'm coming in," a voice I didn't want to hear announced. With that, Shiki stepped into my room and immediately looked at all the pieces of paper and notes scattered on the floor. "I thought Satoru's room was bad. You live like a pig."

"What do you want, Shiki?" I didn't even look at him. "I'm busy and I really don't want to talk to you," I was past caring about others' feelings when it came to him.

"I don't wanna talk to you either." Shiki stood, pouting, like a berated child.

"Then why the hell are you in my room? Honestly, Shiki, you are the weirdest man… whatever…I have ever come across." I closed the lid on the laptop and waited patiently for him to explain his odd behaviour.

"Just bored. You amuse me," Shiki said, not looking in my direction.

"So you thought you would come in here to insult me some more? Well, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not here for your entertainment. Go buy a box of Crackle Jacks and play with your toys like a good boy," I looked back to the laptop and tried to ignore Shiki the best I could, but I could feel him looking at me. "What?!" I yelled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted dinner." Shiki quietly said.

"Well go get some dinner and leave me alone." I was one more word away from unleashing a torrent of swear words. How does this jerk manage to make me so angry?

"I wanted…" Shiki began to say, before being interrupted.

"Winters What are you yelling at? Oh, Shiki what are you doing here?" Kakeru poked his head around my door and looked from me to Shiki and back again.

"I was just seeing what it was up to."

"It?" Kakeru asked, but I knew what he was referring to - me.

Shiki tipped his head in my direction. "It,"

"You mean to say 'her'. I know you don't talk much, but your English isn't that bad." Kakeru came fully into my room and did the same thing Shiki did - scanned the floor. "Pigsty,"

"I just don't think of it as a woman." Shiki said, as nonchalant as you'd like.

"Right, both of you get out NOW." I stood up and started pushing both of them towards the doorway.

"You can't move me unless I allow it, Winters." Kakeru grinned, before I shoved him with all of my might and felt him almost topple over. "Woah, I guess you aren't as pathetic as you look." Kakeru chuckled.

"Just get out," I said, trying to hold back the angry tears.

"All right, I'm going. Maguru wanted me to tell you dinner is ready." Kakeru left, his heavy footsteps echoing through the corridor.

"See, dinner is ready, so now you can go eat," I pushed Shiki to get him to leave my room, but his arm felt so cold. "My god, Shiki, you're freezing, are you ill?" I asked, none of my anger remaining. I placed the palm of my hand on his cold forehead, and felt him jolt.

"I'm always cold. It's a demon thing." Shiki finally looked to my face, his eyes sad and glistening. "You feel warm," his cheeks blushed.

I just didn't get it. One minute he's horrible, then the next, he's like a little boy lost.

"Shiki, I honestly don't understand you," I shook my head, hoping to shake free some answer to this enigma. The only thing I could really be sure of, is how adorable he looks when he blushes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not ill. Just hungry."

"Well, Meguru has made dinner, so you can go eat now." I said, a bit too maternally.

"Don't wanna." With that Shiki left my room and went into his.

"What the f...?" I shook my head again and closed my bedroom door. My stomach grumbling at the delicious smells coming from downstairs.

Turning my attention back to the laptop, I returned to the search for my mother's maiden name.

* * *

"When did it get to eleven?" I looked with shock at my alarm clock. The sun had long set, and the moon claimed the sky. My neck and shoulders ached from being hunched over laptop all day and night, and my stomach began to think my throat had been cut.

I left my room, the house was in total darkness, aside from one dim light from under Shiki's bedroom door. "Shit," I whispered to myself as I crept past his room and went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.

Opening the fridge, I was met with a plate wrapped in cling film with a note:

'Sarah,

I thought you may be hungry, but I didn't

want to disturb you. Reheat for 2 minutes,

Meguru."

' _Aw, bless him.'_ I reheated the stuffed peppers, and sat to eat in the dark. I could hear footsteps back and forth upstairs, but it didn't last for long.

After washing the plate, my hunger satiated, I went up the stairs to my bedroom, where I undressed and wrapped a towel around me. A long, hot bath would be just the thing for my sore shoulders.

As quietly as I could, so as not to wake anyone, I opened the bathroom door, a faint light danced around the room, an orange glow reflected in the tiles.

"What?!" Shiki's voice screamed.

"Ah!" I screamed back. There was Shiki, laid out in the bath, water dripping from his black hair, and down his bare chest. "Er… Oh, I'm so sorry," I left as fast as my trembling legs would carry me.

I shut my bedroom door and rested my back against it. "Jesus!" I exclaimed, my heart racing. ' _But why is my heart racing?'_ I pondered. ' _No, it's just the shock, that's all, just the shock,'_ I kept telling myself, in the hopes I may believe it any second now. But that second never came. I closed my eyes and all I could see was a dripping wet, face-flushed Shiki. "Oh my god," I said, as a shiver ran down the length of my body.

"It's free now. You can go in," Shiki said quietly through my door. I opened it, and he was stood, still blushing, with his white t-shirt on, and his hair dripping wet.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't know you were in there. I am really sorry," I apologised, but Shiki just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." His eyes lingered on my bare shoulders, and he shrugged again. "You can go in now, I'm going to sleep," Shiki announced, but still stood in the hallway.

"You're going to sleep right now?" I asked, and was met with a nod. "But you can't go to bed with your hair all wet like that. You should dry it off first."

"Hassle," Shiki sighed, "too tired."

"Come in, Shiki," I opened the door further, so he could enter my room.

"Why?" He asked, but went to sit on my bed anyway.

"I'll dry your hair for you." I opened the wardrobe and reached down a towel from the top shelf and sat next to Shiki. My bare arm brushed against him, his cold forearm pulled away for a second, but then he returned it next to mine. I rubbed his head with the towel, and combed it through with my fingers. "You have nice hair, Shiki, it's so soft."

"Hm…"

"I think you're all dry now," I said, but didn't want to stop being this close to him. ' _What am I thinking? Why does this feel so… intimate?'_

Shiki turned his head and looked at me, his face so close. "Feels better," He blushed.

I got lost in his eyes for the briefest of moments, but it was enough time to forget myself. "You're really very handsome," I said, then came to my senses. "Oh, I mean, for a demon. I didn't mean…that I'm…" ' _Attracted to you,'_ I stopped speaking just in time to stop my mouth from making things worse.

All Shiki did was look at me, his violet eyes scanning my face, his cheeks redder than I had ever seen before.

"You don't have to say that," Shiki finally murmured, a sad look on his face.

' _Oh, does he lack confidence?'_ I smiled sympathetically at him, he looked so defeated by his self-esteem. "I'm not just saying it, Shiki. I bet if you talked more, girls would be lining up." I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Not possible," Shiki sighed, "no one would like me."

Even with his sparing words, he broke my heart. "I… I like you Shiki," my words were innocent enough, but I couldn't shake the weight behind them. I actually do like him.

"I don't get it," Shiki said, his eyes full of wonder. "I'm not likable."

"I just think you're nice. Despite all the horrible things you say to me, I truly believe you can be adorable. The way you blush, the way your eyes sparkled when you found the Captain D prize, the way…"

"Captain Z," Shiki corrected, his face, and even his ears, were flushed. "Prizes make me…" but he never finished his words, almost as if the word 'happy' caused him some distress.

"Why can't you say it? Why can't you feel it?" I asked, my hand reached up to cup his cheek, but I pulled back.

"Because," Shiki sighed heavily, his eyes scrunched and his body tensed, "I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed? Has someone told you that you can't be happy?" I asked, my concern for him growing greater with every second.

With a grunt, Shiki stood up, his face back to its usual stony self. "Doesn't matter. Go get your bath." With that, Shiki left my room.

I lay on my bed, not even bothering to put my nightshirt on, and hugged my pillow tightly, ' _Poor Shiki, what in the world happened to him?'_ Tears poured from my eyes, and my strength left my body.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **As if it Never Happened.**

Monday 22nd October - Day Three.

The third night in this Demon House was over, and the third night I had cried myself to sleep. My alarm still chimed as rose from my bed. ' _I hope Shiki is alright,'_ My heart ached thinking of him, his sadness and his inability to show emotion made me feel all the pain he must hide. I quickly got washed and dressed and rushed over to Shiki's room.

"Shiki? Are you awake?" No response, no sound of any kind escaped his room. "Shiki, I am going to make breakfast, then I'm coming to talk to you." I said, just incase he was awake, but too embarrassed to see me.

In the kitchen, Meguru poured coffee into two cups. "Good morning. I heard you get up, so I've poured one for you. Kakeru has just left for work for a meeting he needs to prepare for, but he said he will see you in the office later." Meguru passed me a cup and invited me to sit down with him.

"Thank you, and good morning. It seems strange knowing I only have six days to live. All the times I have wished to sleep in and lounge around all day, and here I am, choosing to go to work!" I chuckled, but the knowledge of my fate was still raw.

Meguru smiled, but awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, change of subject - does Shiki ever smile?"

"Smile? I can't say I have ever seen him smile…" Meguru lost himself to recollection before shaking his head, "No. I have never seen him smile. Why do you ask? Is it because of the mean things he says to you?"

"Sort of. He does seem very cold and heartless, but then there are a few, very rare, moments where he looks happy, but in an inward kind of way. Does that make sense?" I asked, confusing even myself.

"Yeah, I see what you are trying to say. Usually, when Shiki has come back from the store, he looks… I wouldn't say happy, but less-unhappy," Meguru looked confused, too.

We both nodded to each other in our confused understanding.

"It's hard to see him in so much pain," I muttered, not really intending for Meguru to hear.

"You're in pain?" Meguru said, quickly turning in his seat to face me, worry written all over him.

"No, not me. I'm fine. I was just thinking about Shiki. He seems so sad and so depressed, and I wondered if this was something new."

"Shiki has always been the same. I wouldn't think him depressed, though. He has always been gloomy, so it's the norm. Did you think it was because of you?"

"No, I know he's not happy with my being here, and having to supervise me, but it's something else, something deeper. It's like it causes him pain to be happy, or to smile."

Meguru studied my face, and the worry was ever present. "Sarah, please don't be offended by this, but you mustn't get too close to Shiki. It would cause chaos in the Demon Realm if you two were to develop feelings for eachother. I mean, if you two were to fall in love…"

"Not likely! Shiki may have tugged on my heartstrings, but feeling sorry for him is a far cry from having those sorts of feelings. Jeez, Meguru, he's a demon!" the term 'doth protest too much' sprang to mind. I don't have those kinds of feelings for Shiki, I know I don't, but why does it feel like I just lied to Meguru?

"I know you aren't in love with him, anyone can see how angry he makes you, I was just letting you know how things are between our worlds," Meguru got up and took his cup to the sink.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really. I just haven't been sleeping well and I can be a bit of a bitch when I'm tired."

We both smiled at eachother, and I started to make breakfast.

* * *

With Meguru in the shower, and the miso soup simmering away, I knocked on Shiki's door.

"Are you awake?" I pressed my ear to the door, but couldn't hear anything. "Shiki?" I knocked again, with no response. "Shiki, I'm coming in."

I opened the door and was shocked at the sparseness of it. A huge bed with black sheets filled the middle of the room, white floors and white walls should have made the room bright, but everything looked dark. A black walk-in wardrobe, and a computer desk were the only items of furniture to note. Shiki's usual white t-shirt and black jeans were in a pile by the bed, and I had to wonder if he slept naked.

Clearing my throat, as if to also clear that image from my head, I walked over to the huge bed. The sheets draped over Shiki's body, cocooning him in satin. His arms clung to a pillow and his shoulders rose and fell softly as he slept in the centre of the bed.

My hands trembled as I sat on the edge of the mattress and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Shiki, wake up," I said gently. I never understood why we chose to wake someone with a quiet voice, are we afraid to wake them?! I rocked his shoulder, but rather than Shiki rousing slowly, he spun around and gripped my legs tightly in his arms.

"Don't," Shiki said, I think in his sleep. He pulled his knees up, so he was curled in a ball.

"Shiki, let go!" I said, trying to pry his arms off me, but it only made him tighten his grip. "Shiki, you have to wake up," I ran my fingers through his hair. ' _He's just like a cat!'_ I chuckled.

"Don't go," Shiki pleaded, "Don't leave me."

My heart broke once more. Was that the source of his pain? Did someone he loved leave him? His girlfriend? His mother, even?

"Shiki, you have to wake up." I said louder and placed my hand on his back. Even under the sheets, his smooth, soft skin felt cold to the touch.

"Hmmm…" He finally mumbled and started to open his eyes. "What the hell?" Shiki sat upright, pure shock washed over his face.

"Hehe. You look so cute!" I giggled.

"Shut up." Shiki rubbed his eyes and scowled. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I was trying to wake you up," I explained knocking and yelling, before I took these measures.

"So to wake me, you get in my bed and …cuddle… me?" Shiki's face flushed with colour and put his head down.

"I think you'll find it was the other way around! You turned over and clung on to my legs for dear life!"

"Did not," Shiki said, with no conviction behind his denial. "And don't ever call me that again. Or the other thing you said last night. Stop it."

Even though he was bordering on yelling at me, this is the most words I've ever heard in one sentence. "You mean cute?" I had to think back on last night before I followed his meaning. "And adorable?"

"Yeah. Stop it." Shiki sulked, though his cheeks were red.

"Or do you mean when I said you were handsome?" I shouldn't tease him, especially since he had just woken up, but his reactions were priceless. And really cute!

"Shut up. No talking now." Shiki flopped back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to tease you, Sheeks, but I can't help it. You really are ador…"

"Shut up!" Shiki yelled, and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Okay, okay! I won't tease you anymore. But you do have to get up, I'm leaving for work in an hour."

"Hassle." Shiki went back to his monosyllabic self.

"Oh crap, the soup!" I shot up and marched towards the door. "Come on, you have to get up. Breakfast is ready."

I ran down the stairs to find the soup was almost at boiling point, but I had reached it just in time to stop it from spoiling.

I set out five bowls, just incase Shiki put in an appearance, and called out to the guys.

"Miso soup?" Satoru asked as he sat down. "How did you know I like miso soup? Have you been asking about me?" Satoru grinned seductively.

I lost myself momentarily in his smile before coming to my senses. "Don't flatter yourself, I like miso soup, so that's why I made it." That smile… how the hell does he do that?!

"It looks delicious, Sarah, and with mushrooms, too!" Haruhito added, Cerby by his side. "Can Cerby have some? he really likes mushrooms."

"Er… sure." I got up and poured some soup in a bowl and set it down for the dog. And, to my astonishment, Cerby dove right in. "That is so odd."

"He just loves soup! Shiki? Are you not well?" Haruhito dropped his spoon in shock as Shiki pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Have you messed your bed, Shiki? You're never awake at this time of day," Satoru prodded Shiki in his shoulder, to make sure he wasn't an apparition.

"Shut up," Shiki said, and flicked Satoru on his forehead.

"Do you want some soup, Shiki?" I asked, standing up and going over to the pan.

"Who made it?" Shiki asked, looking from Meguru to me.

"I did. Do you want some?" I began to pour soup in the bowl anyway and placed it in front of Shiki.

"Shiki doesn't eat breakfast, Sarah. He doesn't eat at all, really." Meguru said, but as he tried to take the bowl away from Shiki, Shiki pulled it back.

"Mine." he said, and started eating.

"Woah, Sheeks! What's gotten into you? You never eat breakfast." Haruhito said, his mouth wide open.

"Not true," Shiki said, in between mouthfuls.

"No, it's true, Sheeks. I've never seen you eat breakfast before. Or dinner. You usually eat Crackle Jacks at lunch, and that's all." Haruhito said. "Back me up here," He turned to Satoru.

"He's right, Sheeks. Are you sure you're not ill?"

"Actually, Shiki ate breakfast yesterday morning. Remember? He said he liked sausages." I added, and passed some bread to Haruhito.

Both Satoru and Haruhito looked back in their memories and both said "Oh yeah!" at the same time.

"See." Shiki said, his bowl now half-empty.

"Come to think of it, Shiki ate dinner on Sarah's second night here, too. You didn't join us for dinner last night, though," Maguru looked to Shiki.

"Wasn't hungry."

"But you told me you were. You came to my room and said you were hungry, you wanted dinner," I said, but feeling like I was joining in with the demons to gang up on Shiki.

Shiki looked at me, like I had let some centuries old secret slip from my mouth.

"So why didn't you come down for dinner?" Meguru asked.

"Hahahaha!" Satoru burst out laughing, startling everyone, even poor Cerby. "Shiki has a crush!" He laughed harder.

"Do not!" Shiki said, as he raised from his chair. "Shut up, Satoru."

"Oh no you don't!" Satoru got up too, blocking Shiki's exit. "If you don't have a crush, then why are you only eating when Sarah makes the food?"

"What?" I asked, not quite sure why.

"No." Shiki said, "Not a crush."

"Aw! Our little Shiki finally likes girls!" Haruhito added, but weirdly, not in a mocking way.

Shiki was blushing bright red. He looked like he wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

"Kakeru said you were in her room yesterday, and that he could hear you in her room last night, too! Did you give her a goodnight kiss?!" Satoru laughed, and enough was enough.

"Hey, cut it out. Leave Shiki alone, the pair of you." I stood between Satoru and Shiki, and really hoped that Shiki didn't have an ego, because me sticking up for him, must bruise it. "He doesn't have a crush, he hates me." As soon as the words left my mouth, so did the wind out of my sails. "He really does." I said quietly, as if admitting it to myself.

"Yeah. It annoys me," Shiki said, with his head down.

"It?" Haruhito asked. And I knew what was coming: hurt and tears.

"It." Shiki said, pointing at me. "It's not even attractive. So no crush." Shiki sighed and looked at me directly. "Besides, it's dead soon."

"Do you have something in your brain that makes you say hurtful things?" I asked, my voice close to breaking.

"No." Shiki said, bluntly.

"That's harsh, Sheeks." Haruhito said, his face as sad as mine. "Why are you so mean to Sarah?"

"Because it's fun," Shiki said and sat down at the table.

"Sarah, I don't understand why he…" Meguru started to say as he reached his hand out and placed it on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Doesn't matter why. I need to go to work." I wiped a tear from my face and ran out of the door.

* * *

The train was packed, and I had the misfortune of standing next to a guy who obviously believed his natural scent would be better than destroying the OZone layer with some deodorant. Monday's suck.

I zoned out thinking about Shiki while I rode the elevator to the office. My head hurt and my heart wasn't in good shape either. "Damn it, Shiki." I sighed.

"Ms. Winters?" Mr. Shirasagi said as he got on the elevator. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi. I know it's been a long time. How are you?" I smiled at his handsome face. I wished I could see him more often, but as we worked for different companies on different floors, we only ran into each other when the planets aligned. Ryoma Shirasagi had been my drool-inducing crush for the past few months.

We chatted for a minute or two until the elevator reached my floor.

"Can I meet you for lunch today?" Mr Shirasagi asked.

"Er…" I had never known him to be so forwards before. But I wasn't going to pass up this chance. "Sure. Cafeteria?"

"I was thinking the park. I'll meet you outside the building at twelve-fifteen," With that, the elevator doors closed and Lori called out to me.

"Sarah! How was your date with Mr. Kamui?" Lori linked her arm in mine and leaned in. "Did you two kiss?"

"No! Well…" I trailed off as I thought about Kakeru's lips on my cheek, so hot, so soft. "No. Just a peck on the cheek."

"Is that all?" Lori looked so disappointed. "So, where did you two go for dinner?"

"Kakeru took me to that new one that opened last week, you know, the French one."

"Oh my god!" Lori marked-out like a fangirl. "I am so jealous! So it's not Mr. Kamui anymore?" Lori winked, and I had to laugh at her. " Wait...it that a new ring? Where did you get it?" Lori grabbed my hand and studied my tracking device.

"Well, er…" I stuttered, praying for an excuse to form quickly.

"I bought it for her." Kakeru said, from right behind us. Lori and I jumped out of our skin.

"Kakeru! You scared me!" I slapped his arm lightly. "Don't just sneak up on people like that, you're as bad as Shiki!"

"Not quite." Kakeru said, his dimpled smile shining. "And Ms. Okuda, dinner was lovely. Winters… I mean, Sarah, looked beautiful," Kakeru looked at me, his eyes sparkling, "if not a little revealing," Kakeru grinned, and I wanted a piano to drop on my head.

"Revealing?" Lori asked mischievously. "So, are you two going on another date?"

"Lori!" I slapped her arm lightly, too. "He is your superior."

"Of course, I apologise," Lori bowed her head, but still twinkled with amusement.

"Don't worry about it, . In fact, I was just going to ask Winters to join me for lunch." Kakeru smiled again. It really does suit him. "I mean, Sarah," Kakeru smiled forcefully. He really did hate addressing me so personally.

"Oh, well, actually, I can't. I am meeting a friend for lunch today." I didn't know why Mr. Shirasagi asked to meet me, but I have had a little crush on him since I started at this company.

"Who?" Lori asked, her eyes wide with the hope of more gossip.

"Er…" If Lori thinks Kakeru and I are dating, how can I tell her it's with another man? I looked to Kakeru, my eyes pleading him not to ask too.

"A lunch date? Has someone asked my girl on a lunch date?" Kakeru tried to look sternly at me, but I could see he was asking on purpose.

"No! It's not a date, he's just a friend."

"So it is a 'he' then? Who is he?" Kakeru asked.

I could see Lori recognise that she should leave us to our privacy, but she loved her gossip too much. "It's Mr. Shirasagi from the design company upstairs." I blurted out.

"Oooh, he's hot!" Lori said, then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"He's just a friend!" I have no idea why this was a problem for me to admit, Kakeru and I weren't even really dating!

"He's hot, is he? Well, I guess I'll have to show everyone that you belong to me," Kakeru smiled almost as seductively as Satoru, then he kissed me.

Kakeru's lips were so forceful against mine, at first, then he teased my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for full access. I was too shocked to respond. Kakeru was kissing me! ' _I wonder what Shiki kisses like?'_ With a picture of Shiki in my mind, I opened my mouth and allowed Kakeru to deepen the kiss. My heart almost exploded, my hands grasped at his tie.

What felt like a lifetime later (but only a matter of seconds), Kakeru pulled away. His dimpled smile didn't look as cute anymore, it looked rather… Devilish. "To be continued," Kakeru winked. "Time for work ladies." With that, Kakeru straightened his tie - whether it was because I had grabbed at it during the kiss, or because he was smug, I don't know - and he walked away.

"Oh my...god. That was insane!" Lori squealed. "Is he a good kisser? He looks like a good kisser."

"Mmmm." was all I could say. My knees felt wobbly and I had tingles running riot all over my body.

* * *

Lunchtime approached, and it had been a very strange morning, indeed. Men in the office who usually chatted with me, looked to be almost going out of their way to avoid me.

"Lori, have you noticed anything strange today?" I asked, peeking over the desk divider.

"Nothing much. Just Mr. Kamui kissing you like newlyweds in full view of everyone!" Lori giggled.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, sounding like Shiki. My lips could still feel Kakeru's against mine, and I couldn't help but press my fingertips against my lips. And, the worst part: I wished it was Shiki's lips I could feel.

"You're blushing!" Lori giggled some more.

"Alright, drop it. I mean have you noticed people avoiding me this morning? I usually talk to that guy from reception when I go for a coffee, but he saw me and walked away. Same with Mr. Hakito."

"I was talking with Ariko in the copy room, and she told me the guys in her department were talking about you, saying they couldn't talk to you anymore because Mr. Kamui would be angry."

"What?!" I jumped out of my seat, and Kakeru marched out of his office.

"Winters, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just going for lunch." I grabbed my handbag and secured the personal files in the safe. "See you later, Lori," I said and rushed to meet Mr. Shirasagi.

* * *

By 12:25, there was still no sign of Ryoma, so I began to stroll to the store to buy a sandwich. I was a little gutted. Ryoma Shirasagi was the most attractive man in PR by a mile, his black hair sculpted to the back of his neck, yet fell flawlessly over his ears. His suit was always impeccable and his smile could knock white off rice.

As I reached my hand out to open the door to the convenience store, I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Mr. Shirasagi running towards me.

"Ms. Winters, please accept my apologies. I had a meeting that ran a little late."

His cheeks were flushed from rushing, and his chest heaved deeply.

"That's fine, don't worry about it. And please, call me Sarah," I smiled at him. He looked so out of breath and so sexy.

Mr. Shirasagi bowed at me. "Sarah, please call me Ryoma." He said and opened the door for me.

After choosing a Mediterranean chicken wrap for my lunch, I noticed a cardboard banner in the corner of the store: "New to Crackle Jacks - The Mighty Puppy Rangers Collection, With 6 Limited Edition Figures to Collect"

I instinctively picked up six boxes.

"I guess you like Crackle Jacks?" Ryoma asked, helping me juggle the boxes and my lunch.

"Actually no, I know someone who collects the prizes from them," I became so very aware that I wanted to give these to Shiki. ' _Why am I doing this? He's so horrible to me,'_ I didn't know the answer to my question, but I knew, somewhere deep inside me, that it would be worth it, just to see that almost-smile of his again.

Ryoma and I chatted on the park bench whilst we ate lunch. He is such a sweet guy, and so very intelligent. I had never felt so at ease with anyone since my ten day countdown began. He really took my mind off things.

"So, I was wondering, if I could take you to dinner on Thursday night?" Ryoma asked out of the blue. "I know we always keep missing each other at work, but I have really enjoyed having lunch with you. I like spending time with you." Ryoma looked so deeply into my eyes and smiled. How could I refuse?!

"I would love to have dinner with you. I was thinking this morning how I don't see you as often as I'd…." My attention was diverted towards a tree. ' _Was that Shiki?'_ I looked even more closely and I saw a black jacket sleeve sticking out from behind the trunk.

"Sarah?" Ryoma waved his hand in front of my face. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, I just thought I saw someone I knew. But yes, I will see you on Thursday night." I stood and placed my rubbish in the bin and fastened my coat. I kept looking at the tree; the black jacket still there.

"Shall we?" Ryoma asked, and invited me to walk with him back to our office building.

* * *

"WINTERS." Kakeru's voice boomed across our office space.

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone is on the warpath." Lori said, and she was right - Kakeru looked furious with something.

"Come with me." Kakeru pulled me out of my chair by my arm, his fingers digging in.

He pulled me into his office and slammed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kakeru? What the hell has gotten into you?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm. "If that bruises, you and I will be having a conversation."

"Tell me what you have been doing today." Kakeru demanded, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I've found a benefactor for Mrs. Jin and searched four more files, then I went to lunch, then I got dragged into an office and yelled at by an absolute arse. What have you being doing today?" I asked, my attitude in full swing.

"I do hope you're not referring to me, Winters. And drop your smart-ass mouth. I require absolute obedience in this matter." Kakeru huffed.

"Yeah, you say that a lot, but say it however many times you like, it's not going to happen."

"You really are a stubborn, idiot child." Kakeru shook his head. "The reason we need to speak is because I have mirrored your system so I can see what work you are doing. Why are you looking up the name 'Kurobane'?"

"That's what you're angry about? That I'm not doing the tasks assigned to me? In case you have forgotten, I only have one week to find my grandmother. So, that's what I'm doing - looking for family."

"But Kurobane is Shiki's family name."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Killing Kakeru.**

"What?" I asked Kakeru. "Shiki is Shiki Kurobane?"

"Yes. How have you come across this name?"

"I found a document last week that lead me to believe Yukato wasn't my mother's maiden name; it was Kurobane. I was hoping it was also my grandmother's maiden name. What a weird coincidence." I shook my head and laughed. "How very strange."

"And where has your research lead you?" Kakeru asked, his posture suggesting he was anxious. "Tell me what you have found."

"Nothing much. My grandmother is definitely a Kurobane, so I was just in the middle of narrowing down the providence. There are one-hundred-and-seventy-three Kurobane's in Japan over the age of sixty, and I have narrowed it down to fifteen Ibuki Kurobane's."

"I see. Please keep me informed of your progress." Kakeru nodded and walked to open his office door for me.

"Wait a minute. I want to know two things: Why are you so anxious about my family heritage, and what the hell do I tell people the reason for being dragged in here like a naughty child?"

Kakeru looked out of the glass door to his office, making sure no-one was watching us, and came to stand right beside me.

"It really has nothing to do with you, or the Human Realm, but Shiki's family are sworn never to talk about his lineage. His family would lose too much power."

"As in mind control power?"

"No, you stupid human. The Kurobane family are very powerful in the Aristocracy, second only to the Kamui's."

"Aristocracy? Are you telling me that Shiki is an Aristocrat?" I watched as Kakeru nodded, then I burst out laughing. "Shiki an Aristocrat...ha! I have never heard anything so funny in my life! This is too funny!"

"Winters, get a hold of yourself." Kakeru commanded, and I did stop laughing. Though the laughter kept catching in my throat.

"But just imagine it: Shiki ordering his maid to fetch his Crackle Jack toys haha!"

Kakeru suppressed a laugh, but still looked serious. "Winters, for the last time, will you stop laughing. People are looking this way."

"So my having fun is out of bounds, but being kissed by the Great Mr. Kamui in front of the office is acceptable behaviour?!" I said, smugly. "Wait. You said 'second only to the Kamui family'. You mean you're Aristocracy, too?"

Kakeru nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Yeah… that actually explains a lot."

"I'll ignore that, Winters. And just so you know, I am not just Aristocracy, my father is the Demon King."

"Ha! Oh wait, you're not joking are you?" So that would make Kakeru…

"Yes. I am Prince of the Demon Realm." He straightened his tie. Smug bastard.

"Don't ever ask me to bow."

"I never thought of that. You're not just a pretty face are you, Winters?" Kakeru flashed his dimples. "I think I shall make that a new rule from now on. Bow to your Prince," Kakeru chuckled.

"You're only Prince in the Demon Realm. Here, you're only a pain in my arse." I giggled. Kakeru could be scathing in his comments and demands at times, but I really liked joking around with him.

"Get out of my office, before I punish you," Kakeru gleamed, but it was produced a very strong reaction from me. ' _Wow, that was really sexy.'_

"Lori's going to ask why I was dragged in here. Shall I just tell her I messed something up?"

"No, that wouldn't work. I'm not your direct supervisor, so I wouldn't have the authority to reprimand you on such matters. Just tell her whatever you like, so long as it's not the truth."

"Okay. See you at after work." I left his office and walked towards my desk.

"Winters." Kakeru called after me.

"Now what?" I stropped.

"Remember: no more lunch dates with other men. You're mine." Kakeru grinned and kissed me again.

Leaving the office later than usual, happy that I was finally leaving, after making progress in tracking down my grandmother. ' _Could I do it? Could I actually find her?'_

I smiled to myself, hope filling my soul. But then all of that dissipated. Opening the main entrance doors, to walk home, I was greeted with a torrent of rain. It poured down like nothing I had ever seen before. I hid in the foyer and prayed it would stop raining in the next five seconds. ' _Damn it, I'm wearing my new silk suit,'_ I sighed.

"Ms. Winters," I heard a lovely voice say.

"Ryoma! Three times in one day." I smiled.

"Indeed. It seems strange that we don't see eachother often, yet I still think of you." He smiled, but remorsefully. "It seems even more strange that I finally see you and work up the courage to ask you to dinner, only to find you are already dating Mr. Kamui." Ryoma looked at me angrily.

"I'm not really dating Kakeru." I said, a little too pleadingly.

"That is contrary to what others have witnessed, and to what, he himself, has said."

"What? Kakeru said something to you?" I could feel my blood boiling rapidly.

"Mr. Kamui asked to speak to me today, to which he informed me that you and he are in a serious relationship, and that he plans on taking you with him when he leaves Japan next week."

"He said WHAT?" My anger bubbled to the surface, and I saw red. "Wait until I see him at home. I'll kill him."

"Home? You already live together?" Ryoma asked, his jaw hanging open.

"Huh? Oh...er… it's more of a house-share. Ryoma, I really am sorry for Kakeru's behaviour. Truly I am."

"I accept your apology, however, I think you should address me as Mr. Shirasagi." With that, Ryoma opened his umbrella and walked outside towards the multistory parking lot.

"Ryoma, wait!" I dropped my bags and ran outside and called out. Either he couldn't hear me over the rain hitting the pavement, or he ignored me. "Ryoma!"

I stood there, in the rain, completely saturated and mortified. "How could you do this, Kakeru?" I felt a warmth trickle down my face.

"Stupid face."

"What?" I looked up to find Shiki holding an umbrella. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't take your umbrella or cell phone." Shiki held out the umbrella to me, getting himself completely soaked in the process. "Here."

I shook my head. "You take it. I think I'm just going to walk back." I went to grab my bags from the foyer, and Shiki followed me.

"I can carry you. We can get home fast," Shiki tried to hand me the umbrella again.

"No, thank you," I said curtly. "I'm just an unattractive thing that's going to be dead soon, so what does it matter if I walk home?" I snapped, still not forgiving him for this morning.

Shiki sulked and pouted. He looked so sorrowful, but I wasn't ready to fall for his crap again.

"Give it to me," Shiki pulled my handbag out of my hands and picked up the carrier bag full of Crackle Jack boxes and walked back outside.

"Shiki, give me my bag!" I chased him outside, and with a speed I had never seen from him before, he scooped me up in his arms. "What are you doing? Put me down," I demanded, but Shiki held me to him tighter, pressing my body to his. "Shiki…" I locked onto his eyes, the pain in them not as strong as last night.

"Don't let go," Shiki whispered to me. I was so lost in his eyes, it took me a while to realise things were not as they should be.

"Shiki! We aren't on the ground!" I screamed.

"It's okay, I set up a barrier so no one can see us."

"You mean see us FLYING!" I clung on to Shiki with all of my might, "Please don't drop me, please," I begged. Heights were not my thing. I never even went on rollercoasters as a child because the height scared me so much. "Don't let me go, Shiki."

"I won't. I promise," Shiki said in my ear, his breath hot against my neck.

Less that five minutes later, we arrived back at the Demon House. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I collapsed. "Jesus! I have never been so scared in all my life."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good with heights. I get really freaked out." I was almost hyperventilating.

"But I won't let you go," Shiki said and touched my hair.

"I know you wouldn't have dropped me, but it still scares me." I stood up and steadied myself against the wall.

"You're all wet," Shiki commented, pulling my hair.

"Ouch! Stop hurting me." I slapped his hand away. "And I don't just mean pulling my hair." I went inside the house and looked around.

"Welcome back, Sarah!" Meguru approached me. "You're soaking wet, you'll catch cold! Did Shiki get you home safely?"

"Not exactly. He can fly, for crying out loud!"

"We all can." Maguru smiled.

"Working late, Winters?" Kakeru came into the entrance hall, just as Shiki came in through the front door.

"You!" I yelled and stepped towards Kakeru. "Don't for one second assume I have a conscience, Kamui, I am going to kill you." I picked up an ornament off one of the end tables and launched it in Kakeru's direction.

"What the hell? Get yourself under control this second," Kakeru shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the living area.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Maguru said, running in behind us.

"HE," I yelled pointing at Kakeru whilst trying to free my arm, "ruined my life." I turned to Kakeru, "Why did you do it? Why did you tell Ryoma we were in a relationship and that we are moving out of town together?"

"Oh, that." Kakeru shrugged and let go of my arm. "I thought it best to tell him, as the news of us dating hadn't reached him yet."

"You two are dating?" Satoru stood from the couch and joined in the circle that had formed around Kakeru and myself.

"Who's Ryoma?" Shiki asked me, then glared at Kakeru. "Dating?"

"Like hell we are! I wouldn't date this prick if he were the last man on Earth,"

"I'm not a man," Kakeru chuckled.

"Yeah, right, my mistake, your highness." I snorted. "I don't really give a shit who you are, stay out of my life!" I pushed Kakeru and Haruhito held me back before I could punch him.

"I don't like all this yelling," Haruhito said, with a frown.

"You forget one thing, woman, it is my life to control. I gave you ten days to live, so you belong to me."

"Who's Ryoma?" Shiki repeated.

"What the hell is going on you guys?" Satoru asked, blocking Kakeru from my path.

"Ryoma is a guy who works in our building. I really like him, I have done since I arrived here, and I went to lunch with him today, then he asked me on a date…"

"That was him in the park?" Shiki asked, then clamped his lips together.

"I knew it was you hiding behind that tree. Why were you following me?"

"I'm supposed to watch you." Shiki said, then asked about Ryoma again. "You're going on a date?"

"Not anymore. Thanks to SOMEONE telling Ryoma that we were in a relationship, Ryoma doesn't want anything to do with me." I scowled at Kakeru, not even aware tears were streaming down my face.

"I saw." Shiki said. "You looked upset."

"You saw?" I asked.

"Yeah. I saw him leave. I saw you call after him." Shiki looked at me, not blinking. "Stupid face."

"What?"

"Your face looks stupid when you cry, so stop it." Shiki looked to the floor and I reached a hand up to my face.

"I didn't realise." I wiped at my face, but Meguru handed me a tissue. "I am so damn angry with you, Kakeru. Do not talk to me for the remainder of my time."

"But we have fun together." Kakeru smiled.

"What kind of fun?" Satoru asked, "Do you want to have fun with me, too?" he put his arm around my shoulder, but before I could push him away, Shiki did it for me.

"Stop it." Shiki yelled.

"Woah, Sheeks! When did you become a knight in shining armour?!" Haruhito laughed. "You are really strange lately, Sheeks."

"Listen, Winters, I may have gone a bit too far with the 'serious relationship' stuff, but I thought it best to let the guy know that you can't date. I mean, you're toast in a few days, so what's the point?"

"That's why you did it? I'm going to be dead soon, so why bother? That's your reasoning?"

"Well, that and I liked how men around the office were jealous of me. I never knew you were so popular," Kakeru laughed.

"You son of a…" I swung my arms towards Kakeru, but was held firmly in place by Haruhito.

"You're stronger than you look!" Haruhito said, trying desperately to keep me from throttling Kakeru.

"I swear, I will kill you if you so much as breathe in my direction."

"That's really awful behaviour, brother. I never knew you could be so mean. So what if Sarah doesn't have much time. You should let her enjoy the time she does have." Meguru slid his arm across my shoulders and handed me another tissue.

"I didn't think you would take it this badly. I thought you would have been happy if the whole office thought I had allowed you to date me," Kakeru straightened his tie.

"I'm going to choke you with that thing if you don't stop it." I spat. "So that's why you kissed me? To give your over inflated ego a boost?"

"He did what?" Shiki yelled and squared off against Kakeru.

"Yeah, I kissed her, just to show off a little," Kakeru winked.

"I miss all the good stuff," Haruhito sulked.

"How was she?" Satoru asked.

"Not bad, she was really into it." Kakeru laughed.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about you, not when you kissed me this morning, and not when you kissed me after lunch, either."

"It happened more than once?" Shiki asked, his voice sharp and shocked.

"I seriously doubt you were thinking of someone other than me," Kakeru grinned, and almost straightened his tie, but decided against it.

"You were thinking of me, weren't you, Sarah? You were thinking about how much you want me, how much you'd love to beg me to take you," Satoru gave a seductive half-smile. ' _I'm too angry to find him...sexy. So very sexy...'_

"I'm warning you," Shiki pushed Satoru. "Stop it."

"What's the matter, Sheeks, afraid she doesn't share your feelings?" Satoru sneered.

"SHUT UP." Shiki shouted louder than I have ever heard anyone shout.

"Shiki! What's going on? What feelings?" Kakeru asked, pulling Shiki out of the circle.

"Nothin." Shiki shrugged.

"It can't be nothing if you are getting worked up over her like this. Please don't tell me you have gone against our laws." Kakeru folded his arms and looked disappointingly at Shiki.

"No." Shiki half-heartedly protested.

"We were teasing him this morning about how he only eats when Sarah cooks." Meguru interjected, "It was only a joke, brother. He got mad at us for teasing him, that's all."

I looked at Shiki, his face solemn. "Shiki. What's wrong?" I asked, approaching him. I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked towards me.

"Nothin," he mumbled.

"But you look upset again," I tried to reach my hand out to him, but he backed off.

"Yeah Sheeks, you look sadder than usual," Haruhito commented. "You do have a crush, don't you?"

"Stupid. I don't have a crush on it." Shiki's face turned to stone. His eyes no longer looked in my direction. "It's fun to see it cry so much. I can't wait until it's dead."

"Shiki!" I said, my voice trembling. "Why do you say these things to me?"

"I said it's fun. Clean your ears out." Shiki said, then looked at Kakeru. "How could you kiss it?"

"It wasn't half bad, I put some of my finest work into those kisses. Wanna go again?" Kakeru chuckled and pulled me towards him.

"Get off me before I break your face," I struggled against him, but he didn't hold me tight.

"Gross. It's the ugliest human I've ever seen. It'll look better when it's dead." Shiki said, and my tears flowed again.

"Do words just drop out of your mouth? Do you even know how to control what you say?" I asked Shiki.

"Don't wanna."

"Will you two stop this! You should both be ashamed of yourselves." Meguru took me from Kakeru's grasp and hugged me protectively. I couldn't fight him. I buried my head in his shoulders and let the tears fall.

"I'm with Meggy. You two are horrible, even for Demons." Haruhito joined in Meguru, and hugged my back. "Poor Sarah."

"Cheer up, Winters." Kakeru said, sheepishly. "Fine, I'll talk to your lover-boy tomorrow, so you can go on your date."

"No." Shiki said.

"Why not Sheeks?" Satoru asked.

"Because I'd have to watch it. Too much hassle."

Pulling out of the group hug, I wiped my face on my sleeve. "Kakeru, can I talk to you alone, please?"

"Yeah… actually, no. You're very calm and polite all of a sudden, so it's kind of scary." Kakeru knitted his brow, trying to figure out why the change in my mood.

"Please." I asked again.

"Fine, let's go to my room." Kakeru extended his hand, gesturing me to go first.

"Sleepy." Shiki said, and barged me out of the way to go up the stairs first.

"Is he actually schizophrenic?" I asked, in all seriousness, but Kakeru just laughed.

In Kakeru's room, I sat on his bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me.

"So this is why you want to be alone with me? You want me to make love to you?" Kakeru leaned in and started to pull down his tie.

"That's not…" I started to say, but was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the next room. "No. I'm not here for that."

"Shame. You kiss quite well for a human. I'd be interested to see what else you can do just as well." Another bang. "Shiki, will you shut up!" Kakeru yelled at the wall. "So, why do you want to see me, Winters?"

I took a deep breath and decided that what I was going to ask was for the best. "I want you to toast me now."

"What?" Another loud bang. "Shut up, Sheeks!"

"Forget the rest of my time, I can't live like this anymore." Fresh tears slid down my face.

"Is this all because of lover-boy? I told you I will talk to him tomorrow. I didn't think you even liked him that much."

"It's not Ryoma. I feel… I don't know."

"You human women really are confusing. Why do you want me to toast you, what is the reason for you asking me this now?"

I looked in Kakeru's brown eyes, but I couldn't tell him the real reason. "I can't live like this. With the exception of Meguru and Haruhito, you are all horrible. Shiki is the worst. He really hurts me." It was partly true, but I couldn't tell him why Shiki hurts me so much. I didn't even want to admit it to myself.

"I see. So it's because of Shiki?" Kakeru stood up and paced his room. "And why does he bother you so much?"

"He's horrible. You've heard the things he says to me. He's right. I'm better off dead. It's too hard to talk to Lori and not tell her anything. She's like a sister to me."

"And what of your search? What of the reason you asked me for ten days?"

"What's the point in finding her when I am going to die in a few days?" I never really thought of that, but talking with Kakeru had made me realise a few things I would rather I didn't.

"Listen," Kakeru sighed and sat next to me again. "For a human, you are pretty strong willed. You're tougher and noisier than most. In fact, you'd go pretty far in the Demon Realm."

I smiled at Kakeru and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks. I think."

"Seriously. I actually feared for my existence earlier!" Kakeru laughed, and I followed suit. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. "I don't want to toast you."

I looked up at him, surprised at this sudden softness, and he kissed me softly.

"Kakeru!" I stood up, shocked to my core. "Why did you just do that? There's no one here to inflate your ego in front of."

"I wanted to cheer you up. You seemed happy when I kissed you today."

With that, a loud smash echoed through the wall.

"What is with him?" Kakeru marched over to his door and opened it. "Stay here." He said and left, presumably to go to Shiki's room.

I could hear distorted yelling from the room next door, it was mainly Kakeru yelling, with the odd 'No' from Shiki.I had no idea what had gotten into Shiki, from all accounts he avoids conflict at any cost, Meguru said he even leaves the room when Haru and Satoru argue over something as simple as what to watch on TV. He really is an odd ball of weirdness.

I sat on Kakeru's bed, contemplating what I had asked. Judging by the yelling next door, I had caused so much upheaval and chaos in their lives. Shiki is right: I'm better off dead. It's better for everyone here, and it's better for my heart.

"He is so odd, even for Shiki." Kakeru shrugged his shoulders as he came back into his room, and held out a towel for me to dry off. I took hold of one end, and Kakeru pulled me to my feet.

"Look, Winters, I aren't going to toast you per your request. You'll just have to live with it. I've talked to Shiki, and he promises to be nice to you from now on… well, nice for Shiki."

"But, I don't want him to be nice, I just want him to stay out of my way. I chose the wrong Demon." I sighed and shook my head.

"I think so too, but what's done is done." Kakeru lifted my chin up to make me look at him. "Right now, you're going to take a bath, dry off and have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, you are taking the day off work to relax and enjoy your time."

"But what about my research?"

"I will take a look and see what I can find. I'm only meeting a client tomorrow, so I'm not busy."

"Okay. Thank you, Kakeru." I placed a kiss on his cheek and headed to my room.

After lounging in the bath for twenty minutes, I lay on my bed and listened as Satoru called us all for dinner. I heard a door open, and Kakeru shouted of me to come eat. My stomach was empty, but I had no appetite.

"Shiki, are you coming to dinner?" Satoru shouted up the stairs.

"NO." Shiki shouted back.

"Oh, that's right. Sarah didn't cook it, so you won't eat. You're a riot Sheeks!" Satoru laughed.

"IDIOT."

I was still mad with him, but Shiki does make me laugh.

"Sarah, are you coming to dinner? If you do, Shiki might follow you down." Satoru said, trying to be serious, but failing miserably.

"IDIOT." Shiki shouted again.

"Hehe." I laughed, not being able to contain it anymore. "Just give me a minute, I'm dressing for dinner."

Against my better instincts, I got dressed and headed down the stairs. "Wow, this smells wonderful," I said to Meguru. "Oh, I love Okonomiyaki." I sat at the table, but couldn't bring myself to look at anyone.

"Japan's ultimate comfort food!" Maguru said, cheerfully.

"Sarah! You look better." Haruhito said. "A hot bath is like magic isn't it?"

"In a sense, yeah. I like how the hot water washes away the day. It cleans the mind, as well as…"

"Your body?" Satoru interrupted. "Do you want me to clean your body next time?" He smiled at me, and it still had the same effect on me, though not as strongly.

"You need to clean your mind." I retorted. "That thing must be dirtier than a rats toilet."

The other Demons laughed, and concurred with my observation.

"I'll show you just how dirty my mind can be, if you beg me." Satoru leaned in very close.

"Satoru, baby, would you please, please not show me that." I laughed, and Satoru frowned.

"No fair, I thought you were actually going to beg me. I like you calling me 'baby', though!"

"And here he comes again," Haruhito said, and pulled out the empty chair next to him.

"Not hungry." Shiki said, and sat down.

"So why are you out of your room and at the dinner table?" Meguru asked him.

"Because." Shiki said, but stopped there.

"Because Sarah is sat here? You don't have to be shy around girls, Sheeks. You can always ask me for tips on how to seduce her," Satoru said, then laughed.

"It hasn't worked for you, Satoru, so what makes you think Shiki will fare any better?" Kakeru laughed.

"I…It's…" Satoru stuttered, "I haven't had her in my room like you have, so I'm at an unfair advantage." Satoru said, trying to convince himself more than to convince us.

I looked at Shiki, feeling amused by the banter while we ate, but he looked at the table, not blinking and not moving. ' _I wonder if he can actually sleep with his eyes still open?'_

"So, who was it you were thinking about?" Haruhito asked, pulling my attention back to the room. "You said you were thinking about someone when Kakeru kissed you. Who was it?"

"Er… I'm not really comfortable with that question, Haru." I said, blushing, and not daring to look anywhere near Shiki, for fear of giving myself away.

"I'm not comfortable, either," Kakeru said, "I don't want to hear she was thinking of another man while she enjoyed my lips." Kakeru smiled, amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"But you know she was thinking of me, right?" Satoru said, and laughed, failing to keep his tone serious.

"If anything, I think she was thinking about Shiki," Haru said, amused.

"No I wasn't!" I yelled out, and my body stiffened. Shiki looked right at me, his eyes piercing. "Don't be so stupid, he's the last person I'd think about. Actually, he's more like a cat than a person, haha!" I tried to fob off my sudden defensiveness, and I think it worked.

"Yeah, he is! Do you want some milk, Sheeks?" Haruhito laughed, and ruffled Shiki's hair.

"Stop it, idiot." Shiki was blushing profusely.

"Sorry, Shiki. It just sort of slipped out. I guess I don't have much of a filter in my brain, too." I smiled, apologetically at him, but he downcast his gaze.

"Actually, I think Shiki is more like a dog, than a cat." Satoru said, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"No, Shiki is definitely a cat." Kakeru added.

"Okay, can we stop talking about this now, I really shouldn't have made that comment. I'm sorry, Shiki." I looked at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you apologising to him?" Meguru asked, quite angrily, but in his meek tone.

"Because I think I've embarrassed him." I said, still looking at Shiki.

"All the horrible, hurtful things he's said to you, and has he ever apologised once?" Meguru started looking at Shiki too, then the other demons followed.

"Yeah, Sheeks. You made Sarah cry lots. You should say you're sorry to her. And maybe buy some flowers." Haru said.

"You should definitely make it up to her. Why don't you go get a bath together, then pamper her in bed? Pay lots of attention to her p…"

"Shut up Satoru," I cut him off before he could finish comparing me to a cat. "And stop bullying Shiki. He's been told not to be horrible anymore, so that's enough. It's all water under the bridge now." I said, but honestly, Shiki's hurtful words still cut deeply.

"You're a better person than me," Satoru said. "I'd definitely cut something off while he slept."

"Ew.. Stop talking Satoru!" I punched his arm. "Let's just all leave Shiki alone and enjoy the rest of Meguru's dinner."

The rest of the meal went without anyone picking on Shiki, and we all shared jokes and laughed together. Even Shiki told a quite amusing limerick about a woman from Venus.

I helped Meguru wash the dishes and tidy up the kitchen, while the rest of them sat in front of the TV, but huddled together, talking in whispers, like a group of grannies in a hair salon.

"Thanks for dinner, Meguru. It made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome. I knew just what to cook!" He smiled. "So, have you really forgiven Shiki?"

"Yeah. I would be lying if I said his words hurt me deeply, but tomorrow will be a new day, so it's best not to dwell on things."

"I wouldn't say anything to hurt you." Meguru said quietly, and blushed.

"I know you wouldn't. You're really sweet, I don't think you are capable of even knowing how to hurt anyone." I put my hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Actually, that's all I am capable of." Meguru's eyes filled with sadness, and looked down at his hand. "I wear this so I can't hurt anyone."

"You mean your glove? I assumed you were a Michael Jackson fan."

"I can hurt people when I touch them, even now, even when my powers haven't reached their peak."

I hugged Meguru, and whispered that I think he is capable of so much more.

"You have a thing for Kamui men?" Satoru asked, as he came into the kitchen area for more coffee.

"Shut up Satoru, Sarah was just helping me feel better, that's all." Megure distanced himself from me.

"How does she help you feel better? Does it feel like a sneeze, only better?" Satoru snorted.

"Will you stop being so rude! And don't pick on him, either." I shooed Satoru out of the kitchen and smiled at Meguru. "Just ignore him. You can't really take a pig's opinion seriously, anyway." I laughed and Meguru giggled, too.

"What are you two women gossiping about?" Kakeru came for some more coffee, too.

"Just Satoru's dirty mind." I answered.

"A lot to talk about, then. Winters, there is something I require of you, and I need your absolute…"

"Obedience in this matter?" I finished.

"She know's us all so well! She even told Shiki off before he could say 'hassle'" Meguru grinned.

"Yeah, well, you will be going out tomorrow and not coming back until seven. You will not ask questions, and you will not arrive back any earlier, or any later than seven. Do you understand?"

"No, not really." I shrugged.

"How simple are you, Winters?"

"I understand your words, but I don't understand your meaning." I clarified.

"Just do as I ask." Kakeru rolled his eyes and went back to the couch.

"He's really not used to anyone answering him back, especially women. He is used to quiet, shy and obedient girls in this realm, so you must come as quite a shock for him!" Meguru said, as he poured me a cup of tea.

"I gathered that! He even said that I would fit in quite well in the Demon Realm!" We both laughed and went to join the others in front of the TV.

Despite this evening ending up quite relaxed and cheery, I found it difficult to sleep. Shiki went up to bed first, of course, followed by Meguru. Kakeru went out, saying something about going to a club, then Satoru joined him, and Haruhito was out taking Cerby for a walk, even though the rain still poured.

Even though it was nighttime, and the demons were usually going up to bed around now, it made me feel kinda lonely, as crazy as that sounds, knowing there was no-one in the house still awake.

I lay under the duvet and began to write about the new 'men' in my life:

' _Satoru drives me nuts, but I love how he can take the tension out of a situation just by making a dirty comment, and that smile… how does he reduce me to a puddle just by smiling? He is incredibly sexy, but in an obvious way. I bet he is amazing in bed, but I wouldn't like to find out. Actually, I bet he's a pretty selfish lover. To his credit, I can see he works hard. He seems so drained when he comes home from the bar and from his work in his world.._

 _Meguru is the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met - for a demon, his heart is bigger than most humans. He makes me feel the need to look after him, like a parent and child. I wonder how powerful he will become, if he can cause so much damage as an apprentice. I think he fears this. The look on his face today when he told me about his ability… it was heartbreaking. I don't understand how such a kind person could inflict pain. If he let his heart overcome his fear, he could find the light in the darkness. Bless him._

 _Haruhito is… Haru. There are no words to describe him! He makes everything seem brighter and I envy his innocence. I wish to spend more time with him. I don't see it often, but there are rare times I see regret, or loss behind his smile. I know he has so much more depth to him than the cookoo he portrays. I hope he will trust me enough to let me help him unburden himself._

 _Kakeru… Kakaru gives me pause. He is so mean at times, so demanding and bossy, but then I see his kindness, his need to look out for us all. He would make a great father someday. And then there's the other side to him; I have seen it today, more than once. I don't have deep feelings for him, but when he is close to me, when he kisses me and holds me, I feel safe, like he won't ever let anything bad happen. I am attracted to him, and I have fantasised about him, but I can't act on it. Despite Meguru once telling me his brother prefers demon women, I couldn't bring myself to sleep with a guy I have no romantic feelings for. I guess I dislike the fact I don't feel those things for him. But those kisses were spectacular… even though I was thinking about Shiki._

 _Ah, Shiki… he is a nut-job. I don't know where to start with Shiki, both in person and in this diary. Outwardly, he's an anorexic, evil child and I hate him. He hurts me so much, the things he says, the words he uses… I have never cried so much - not even when dad died._

 _But then I see something else in him. To hear him say he's not allowed to be happy, to hear him beg in his sleep for someone not to leave him… he breaks my heart. I cried for ages when he told me he can't be happy. I have tears thinking about it now!_

 _I shouldn't be so honest about this, but I feel drawn to Shiki - so very strongly. He makes me laugh so much, he makes me want to hold him in my arms and never let go until he knows how to be happy. I loved running my fingers through his hair as he lay on my lap the other day. He is so adorable, and really attractive. And those eyes! My god, they are devastating! He seems bothered that his mind control doesn't work on me, but it does - it just doesn't erase my memories. Looking in his eyes, I just lose myself to him, like he has complete power over me, and I am his submissive. God, I just want to hug and kiss away all his pain._

 _Thinking of it now, when he flew me home - I had never been so scared, but feeling his body against mine, his breath on my neck and his promise to not let go of me , it makes my body ache to feel him that close again.'_

Thoughts of Shiki quickly consumed me, and I had to give into my body's desires.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **The Difference a Day Makes**

Tuesday 22nd October - Day Four

I awoke to a soft thumping noise. "Huh?" I mumbled, still groggy from sleep. The thumping noise continued. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The air in my room felt like ice, and I shivered a little pulling the duvet up to my chest. Dark blue hues filled the view from my window, the moon low on the horizon. The intermittent thumping became a little louder. ' _Is that someone knocking?'_ I patted down my hair and called out for whomever it was to come in.

Shiki popped his head around the door, and I could feel my skin burning as I remembered the thoughts in my head from last night.

"Get up." he said groggily. He looked so sleepy. I know, he always looks sleepy, but this morning, he looked exhausted.

I looked at my clock and groaned. "It's not even five. How come you're up this early?" I asked. I laid back down, facing Shiki's direction, and pulled the covers back over me.

"Can't sleep. I'm hungry." He said, looking down at the floor. "Get up."

"You wake me up at this time - on my day off, no less - to tell me you're hungry? Go make something." I curtly replied.

"Come get me when you're awake." Shiki sulked and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?!" I grumbled and closed my eyes.

* * *

Restless and still puzzled by Shiki's odd behaviour, I got out of bed. It was 6:20 and still unseasonably cold. I plodded over to the bathroom and turned the temperature up on the shower. The hot water filled the room with steam, and felt good against my goosebump-covered skin.

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I went to start breakfast. The guys would be getting up soon, but I knew Shiki would be sleeping. I took six slices of bread over to the toaster and glared at it. "Stupid machine." Toast. Such an innocent and everyday word, but it filled me with fear.

I walked to the foot of the stairs and called out that breakfast was ready.

"You made breakfast, Winters?" Kakeru asked as he came out of his room, already dressed for work.

"Yeah, I was woken up by…" With that, Shiki flew (though, not literally) out of his room and rushed past Kakeru down the stairs.

"Where's the fire Shiki?" Satoru asked as he reached the top of the stairs. "Jeez, what's gotten into him?"

One by one, the demons sat around the table and made various comments on Shiki being up and eating.

"Why don't you like my food, Sheeks, what's wrong with my cooking?" Meguru asked, frowning.

"It's fine." Shiki said in between chews.

"Eat or talk, pick one!" Kakeru scolded. "Honestly, were you not taught manners growing up?!"

Shiki looked a little sad as he looked at Kakeru, but then I looked over to Shiki sat in the chair next to me, and started wondering what he was like as a child.

"Hehe.." I chuckled. "Cute."

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Satoru asked, then leaned over, bringing his face to mine. "You look all… relaxed."

"Yeah, I guess I slept well for the first time in a while." I did sleep well, until Shiki woke me up at the asscrack of dawn and I couldn't settle back to sleep.

"If you can't sleep on a night, come to my room." Satoru smirked, and I momentarily forgot how to speak.

"Pay no attention to him, Winters. If you have trouble sleeping, come to my room and we'll talk." Kakeru smiled softly at me, and I had to smile back. No matter how much I wanted to rip his head off yesterday, he made me feel better and I did feel like I could trust him.

"Thank you, I will."

"Sheeks!" Haruhito yelled. "Watch what you're doing!"

I looked over and Shiki's coffee had spilled onto Haru's plate. "I'll clean that up and get you some more," I left my seat and took Haru's plate from the table.

"Go sit down and finish yours. I'll make Haru some French Toast." Meguru took the coffee drenched plate from my hand and smiled. "I've finished mine, anyway."

"Thanks Meggy." Bless him.

I sat back down next to Shiki and I could feel him glaring at me. "What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"Nothin." Shiki pushed his empty plate away and ran his finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

"Is something wrong today, Shiki?" I turned in my chair and looked at him. He shook his head but blinked several times, clearly hiding something. "Are you sure?"

"Leave him be. He's probably still in shock that it's not lunchtime yet." Satoru laughed. "So tell me what you see in Kakeru." I turned to Satoru, just to observe the conversation, but his eyes bore into me, a very dangerous smile on his face.

"I'm not following." I gulped my coffee and felt gutted that I had drank it dry all ready.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. You two were kissing yesterday, you wanted to see him in his room, and now you're saying you will go to him when you can't sleep." Satoru raised an eyebrow, challenging me to deny what he was implying.

"It's our job to protect her, so shut up." Kakeru said, his voice commanding and authoritative. I had to admit, my heart warmed to hear him say protect me, rather than supervise me.

"No, it's Shiki's job." Satoru retorted, then lifted himself out of the chair to lean across the table, right into my eyes. "Is it because he's the captain, or maybe because he's the prince? Is that what you like?" Satoru leaned over the table, his face so seductively menacing.

"Sit down." Kakeru commanded, but Satoru took no heed.

"Is that what you like, huh? Do you like being told what to do? Because, you know, I could tell you exactly what to do to me." Satoru gave a half-smirk and, even though I was sitting, I could feel my knees buckle. My heart couldn't take any more of his smiles. I had to discourage him, but how that hell do you discourage a dog in heat? I know - humiliation.

"Five minutes." I said, looking unblinkingly into his brown eyes.

"Sure, I'll meet you upstairs!" Satoru smirked sexily again.

"No, I mean that's all it would take to make you MY bitch." I winked and went back to dipping a sausage in my egg yolk.

"Ha! Now you can sit back down, you fool!" Kakeru laughed and sipped his coffee.

"Such language," Haru shook his head disapprovingly.

"Do you want some more, Sheeks?" I turned away from a sulking Satoru, to a solemn Shiki.

"No. Too full." He shook his head a little, and pulled a face like you do after your mum's Christmas dinner - the sort of 'please, please, no more' look.

"I'm heading out to work." Kakeru announced and stood up. "I'll look into that file we spoke of." Kakeru nodded, and I returned the nod in understanding.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me have the day off today. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy your day." With that, Kakeru took his empty plate to the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do today?" Haru asked.

"I don't know really. I thought I may hang out in my room and read, maybe take a walk later." I answered. I felt a little tired now, having going to bed so late and then being waken up stupidly early by Shiki. Add a full tummy on top, and you get: Nanna nap.

"But you have to go out today. Kakeru said you have to go out today and come home at seven." Haru said, whilst feeding a sausage to Cerby.

"Oh yeah! I have no idea what that's about, though." I took my plate into the kitchen, and Shiki followed with his own. Kakeru was just walking out of the kitchen, and something struck me.

"I know you said it's alright for me to take the day off, but what will you tell people at work? Won't they wonder why it's you telling my supervisor?" I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of his behaviour yesterday - kissing me (twice!) in full view of everyone.

"I'll just tell them I left you in bed this morning because I didn't let you get any sleep." Kakeru winked and brushed my fringe out of my hair, before walking towards the front door.

"Don't you dare!" I opened my jaw all the way, mortified. "I'm warning you, Kamui!"

"He probably would." Shiki said, quietly.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of." I had to laugh, though. "He's so funny!"

"He's as bad as Satoru," Shiki glared at me. "I'm going to bed." Shiki stormed off, his mood even more gloomy than usual.

"What's with him today?" Meguru asked, washing the dishes.

"He told me earlier that he couldn't sleep, so maybe that's it. I get the same way, too." I picked up a towel and started drying the dishes.

"I hope he gets some sleep now, because you two have to be out for the day."

"Yeah, Haru reminded me of that. What's going on?" I asked, hoping Meguru would shed some light.

"It's a secret," Meguru winked and emptied the sink. "I have some work to do, but then I'm going shopping. Is there anything you need?"

"I guess if I have to be out of the house today, I'll go do some myself. My credit card is going to love me!" I laughed. I put the dry dishes away and started yawning.

"I thought you said you got a good night's sleep." Meguru asked, in his usual concerned tone.

"Yeah, I slept deeply, just not for long enough. I'm going to go read in my room, but let me know if you need help with anything."

As I walked towards the stairs, I spotted the bag of Crackle Jack boxes I had bought yesterday. With all the homicidal thoughts and the upset, I had forgotten all about them.

"I wonder if he's still awake?" I said to myself and went to Shiki's room.

I stood outside of his door, second guessing whether to knock or not. I didn't want to wake him if he had managed to fall asleep. But I wanted to give him these, I wanted to see that almost-smile of his. And, more strongly, I wanted to be with him.

"I can hear you breathing," Shiki said and opened his door.

"Let me guess - super demon senses?"

"Yeah. I could smell you, too."

"Smell me? Oh, do I stink?" I wore a watermelon scented anti-perspirant, but just remembered how Shiki doesn't like man-made scents.

"Not really," Shiki said, then opened his door for me to come in.

"I'll go wash it off if you don't like it." I offered before I entered his room.

"No." Shiki said, then turned his attention to my bag. "What's that?"

"Oh, I bought this yesterday, but with everything that went on after I got home from work with Kakeru and with you, it just got forgotten about." I looked around his room and saw a pile of glass in the corner.

"Shiki, what happened?" I asked, rushing over to the mess.

"Nothing. It broke."

As I bent down to place the pieces in the waste bin, I saw the broken glass used to be a snow globe once upon a time.

After placing the broken glass in the bin, I noticed a very large dent in the wall.

"What happened here?" I touched the rough dent in the wall, plaster crumbling on my fingers.

"Nothin." Shiki repeated.

"Really?" I asked, but then remembered the loud smash I heard when I was in Kakeru's room last night. "Shiki, did you throw the snow globe at the wall last night?" I walked over to him, to see if he would try lying about it.

Shiki sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"Why? Were you angry at something?" My heart filled with concern.

"Someone."

"You were angry at someone?"

"You lied." Shiki said, surprising me.

"What about? I haven't lied to you."

"What you said before. You weren't being honest." Shiki sat on his bed, slumped and sullen.

"I'm not following you, Shiki. What did I say before?" I went over to his bed, but stayed standing, unsure of my ground.

"You said you like me." Shiki whispered. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I had no idea where this was all coming from.

"I do like you, Sheeks." I wanted to reach out to him, but Shiki yelled at me.

"Liar! You hate me."

"I don't!" I sat down next to him, but he shuffled away from me. "I don't hate you. Not at all."

"So why do you treat me differently?" Shiki finally looked at me. His face full of pain. I remained silent, waiting for him to explain his reasoning. "You are happy when you're around everyone else, but not with me."

"I am? I guess I do like being around them. Funny, I feel a little lonely when everyone is out, or in bed."

"I'm here." Shiki said, "You feel lonely with me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. With you, I feel…" I stopped myself before I could say I feel like I belong with him. "I don't know, Shiki. I guess I feel on edge with you." That was true, too.

"Why?" He asked, still looking at me.

"Because I never know how you are going to behave. Sometimes, when we talk, just us two, you seem like you want to get to know me, that you want to talk to me, but then when the others are around, you get so mean. You really hurt me at times, Shiki." He didn't say anything and looked away. "Is there a reason you are so hurtful to me?" I asked, tears filling up my eyes.

"Why are you in love with Kakeru?"

"Why am I what?! I don't love Kakeru. Not at all." I shook my head vehemently.

"But you two kissed."

"He kissed me! The bastard did it to boost his ego at work." This conversation was pissing me off all over again.

"Not at work. In his room." Shiki finally looked at me, and held my gaze, as if daring me to deny it. "I heard you two talking, then it all went quiet. I'm not stupid."

"Well, evidently you must be." I said, my mouth getting carried away. This time, Shiki remained silent, allowing me to explain myself. "Look, here's the thing: Kakeru though it would be a good idea to cheer me up by kissing me. He got it wrong. He really doesn't know anything about women at all. But I put an end to it, as soon as I realised what he was doing, I stopped him. I don't want to kiss Kakeru."

I slid towards Shiki again, but this time he didn't pull away.

"Okay." Shiki said, and shrugged. "But I told you I'm not likable, you still hate me."

I sighed. "To be perfectly honest with you, yes, sometimes I do hate you. Sometimes I wish I chose one of the other guys to watch me, but if you think about it, why would I get so upset with you?"

Shiki thought for all of two seconds. "Dunno."

"Think about it… why do you bother me so much? If I didn't like you, or didn't think about you, then how could you affect me so much?"

"Dunno." He repeated. I wasn't sure if he genuinely didn't follow, or he was just wanting me to say it directly.

"Because, I care about you, Sheeks. If I didn't, then I wouldn't care about anything you say or do. I wouldn't worry when you look sad, and I wouldn't want to spend time with you, would I?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, and this time, he let me.

He looked deep in thought, his breathing almost non-existent. "S'pose," was all he said.

"And, if I didn't think about you, then I wouldn't have got you this, would I?" I handed him the bag of Crackle Jack boxes.

"The Mighty Puppy Rangers series?" Shiki ripped open the boxes, making a hell of a mess on the floor.

"I read there were six limited edition prizes, I really hope you get one." I watched him like a mother watching her child open their Christmas presents. He looked so happy, but on the inside.

"I want the Labrador. He has the best power." He opened three boxes, but with no luck. I picked up one of the boxes he had discarded on the floor and looked at the items to collect.

"Aw that one is so cute, I really hope you find that one." I pointed to the Saint Bernard with a rum barrel around its neck.

"That one takes care of the sick, he can heal the injured and fix a broken heart. He's cool." Shiki looked longingly at the pictures on the box. "He is just normal on this, but the limited edition prize has a red collar with a heart on it. I want that one."

I started laughing. "You're so funny, Sheeks." I nudged him with my shoulder. "I've never heard you talk so enthusiastically about anything before."

"I like prizes," he said, then went about ripping open the fifth box. "Aw," he said, with a pout.

"There's one more box. I really hope you find one." I found myself leaning over, just as excited as Shiki, as he ripped open the last box.

"I've got something…" Shiki said, as his hand tried to reach the bottom of the box.

"Have you found it Shiki? Is there a prize in there?" My legs bounced with anticipation.

He pulled his hand out, along with half the contents of the box, and held his hand out. There, sitting on his palm, was the limited edition Saint Bernard.

"Yeah! You got it!" I got so happy, I flung my arms around him and squeezed.

Before I could realise I had overstepped the mark, Shiki rested his head on the top of mine. I wanted to stay like this, just holding him, but I couldn't. The feel of him in my arms made my heart want more; the desire to belong to him was too great.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled away from him, and stood up. "I just got so happy you found the prize."

Shiki just shrugged, not looking at me. "Wanna see?" He held out his hand and passed me his prize.

"Aw, yeah, I can see the little love heart on his collar. His eyes look so sad, like there are too many broken hearts to fix. He's really adorable."

"Give it back." Shiki held out his hand again.

"Aw. I want to keep him!" I reluctantly gave Shiki back his prize. If it made him happy (in his own little way), then I would have given him anything. "You big meanie," I pouted.

"I let you look." Shiki said, like that was a reasonable compromise.

"I suppose. But if you get another one, can I keep him?" I can't believe I am getting excited about this!

Shiki nodded, followed by a huge yawn."I'm tired."

After copying Shiki's yawn, I felt sleepy too. "I'll leave you alone, then. Sleep well, Shiki." I left his room and went to my own.

* * *

I had sat up in bed and read for over an hour, and my eyes were heavy, but I couldn't put my book down. I love when I can really escape into a book like this.

"I'm coming in," I heard a quiet voice call out. Shiki opened the door and slowly sauntered over to my bed.

"I thought you were sleeping," I asked, resting my book on my chest.

"Can't." Without warning, he took his glasses off and flopped down on my bed.

"Shiki! What are you doing?!" I sat up with a jolt, and pushed his shoulder.

"Sleepy." He grumbled and got even more comfortable on my pillow.

"You can't sleep here!" I closed my book and prodded his shoulder again. Having Shiki in my bed, after the thoughts I had last night, made my heart beat a little faster. I shuffled on my backside with an uncomfortable nervousness.

"You read, I'll sleep." Shiki closed his eyes and moved closer to me. I looked down at his face; so peaceful, so relaxed. My heart twinged with the knowledge I had to move him.

"You can't sleep here. What will the others think?"

"Don't care." Shiki mumbled, rubbing his head against my pillow. "Not comfy." He lifted his head and rested his head on my lap. "Comfy."

"Shiki!" I pushed myself up, trying to shake him off my legs, but he clung on to me.

"You're comfy." Shiki almost whispered. "I can sleep here." He closed his eyes again, and he looked so sweet, but I couldn't have him lay like this with me. No matter how much I wanted it.

"You can't sleep on me like this, we're not dating!" I exclaimed.

"Does that matter?"

"Well, yeah… I won't have a guy I'm not dating in my bed!" I could quite easily pushed him off me, but I really didn't have the heart to. Shiki looked up at me, his violet eyes filled with sadness. "No fair. Don't look at me like that," I pouted. He really could twist me around his little finger with those sad eyes and that sad mouth.

"Would you let Kakeru sleep like this with you?"

My heart froze. The answer was no, but I couldn't get over the shock of his question. "Why are you asking me that?"

Shiki sat up a little and looked directly at me. "Because you kiss each other."

I swept my fringe away from my face and sighed. "Oh, Shiki, we talked about this already. There's nothing between Kakeru and I. I'm not going to break your laws, so don't worry."

"Have you wrote about him?" Shiki said, and pointed at my diary.

"No! Well, yes, but I have written about all of you, since you are all a part of my daily life now." I looked over at the red, leather-bound book and flushed. If Shiki read the things I have wrote…

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Shiki pouted.

"No. Only pissed off ones." I smiled, trying to lighten his mood. Kakeru did tell me Shiki takes his responsibilities seriously, and I guess, being Aristocracy, he had to be serious about their laws too. I guess he doesn't want Kakeru to get in any trouble for becoming involved with a human.

"Okay." Shiki returned to my lap. "I'll sleep here."

"You can't!" I wriggled my legs again, but Shiki wrapped his arms around my hips and kept his head exactly where it was.

I had to laugh. "What am I going to do with you, Sheeks!" I reached down and stroked his soft hair. "You're too adorable to say 'no' to."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Sarah," Meguru's voice called through my door. "Are you asleep?"

"Hm?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes, the same eyes I wasn't even aware had closed, and looked down at Shiki, sleeping soundly on my lap. "Aw. Cute." I ruffled his hair, and he grumbled.

"Sarah?" Meguru repeated.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I tried to move my legs, so I could get up, but Shiki held me tight, like it was instinct to cling to me. "You'll have to come in, I can't get out of bed."

"Are you alright?" Meguru asked as he flung the door open, then he saw Shiki asleep on my. "What… are… why…" Meguru stuttered and looked confused as hell.

"He said he couldn't sleep last night, and after breakfast. I felt too bad to tell him to go away."

"Still sleepy. Shush." Shiki grumbled, and I had to smile at him.

"You have to stop this." Meguru said, very seriously. "I have explained our laws. More than once."

"I know, it's only a nap, don't be so uptight, Meggy. We are clothed!" I said, with a touch of sass.

"Yeah, well," Meguru blushed. "I've been shopping and you have to go out now." Meguru closed my door behind him.

"Shiki, you've gotten me into trouble with Mum." I ruffled his hair again.

"Don't care. Comfy." Shiki rubbed his head against my thighs, and I could feel it under the duvet.

"We have to get up now. Right now." I said. Partly because of what Meguru had said and partly because having Shiki lay like this in my bed was making me think things again.

"I won't tell brother about this." Meguru frowned, yet still poured me a cup of coffee.

"There's nothing to tell. I honestly think you are worrying too much about nothing." I took the cup from him, and the smell immediately had an impact on me. "I love Colombian coffee. Thank you." I took a sip, then a huge gulp. "I feel so much more awake now."

"Good. Tell Shiki it's time to go."

"I heard you." Shiki called from the couch.

"Are you going to be alright if we have to be out for most of the day?" I walked over to him, and felt bad for making him go out of his comfort zone again.

"No." Shiki sat up, he still looked so very tired.

"We can take lots of breaks if you need to and I promise not to go anywhere too crowded." I pulled Shiki up, his hand cold against did his almost-smile and nodded.

"Okay." He walked over to the door and handed me my coat. "Cold." He opened the door and paused for a few seconds, before taking the big leap.

"You're funny." I sniggered as Shiki and I left the house to enjoy our day out. Together.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

 **Getting to Know You.**

"You have to go in here." Shiki pushed me towards a pretty expensive dress shop. The kind where you need a credit report just to open the door.

"Why? Women only shop here when they are getting dressed up, you know, for a date or something."

"Kareu said, so you have to go buy something." Shiki pulled my arm and opened the door for me, then practically threw me inside.

"Hey!" I yelled, and was met with lots of disapproving looks from lots of snooty women. "Sorry." I said in Japanese.

I looked around the displays and saw several dresses that looked nice, but nothing really stood out.

"This one." Shiki said from across the store. I walked over and Shiki pointed to a midnight-blue satin dress that looked like it had to be stitched on whilst wearing it.

"No chance. I don't think even my skin is as tight as that!" I shook my head and Shiki shrugged.

"This one." Again, he picked a deep blue dress, the fitting was certainly made to accentuate curves, but it didn't look as high-class-hooker as the last. The satin fabric formed a bodice style top, and the bottom part, while short, was wrapped with blue chiffon, creating a longer, open thigh skirt over a short mid-thigh one.

"That's actually quite nice, Sheeks. Good eye!" I smiled. "But you keep choosing blue things, is that your favourite colour?"

"No. It just suits your eyes." Shiki blushed a little, and I couldn't help but beam.

"Thanks. But you do know you have opened the door to more shopping. I have no shoes or makeup to match this." I looked at him, a little worried, as his pale complexion had become a little paler.

"It's okay. Do whatever." Shiki shrugged and looked seriously unhappy at the prospect of yet more shopping.

We walked towards a mini shopping mall and wondered around. Shiki looked like Death warmed up.

"I'm going to need to go in here," I stopped outside a lingerie store.

Shiki's face reddened and turned away. "That's all you."

* * *

After leaving the mall and hitting three more stores, Shiki had clearly had enough.

"So what now?" I asked, as Shiki walked over to a bench and laid down. "I aren't allowed to go home, so how are we going to stay out all afternoon if you're ill?"

"I'll be okay," Shiki said, but he looked far from it.

"Do you want to nap? You said you haven't been sleeping much."

"Yeah. I'm tired." Shiki looked like he was trying to get comfortable, but not quite succeeding.

"Wanna sleep on my lap for a while?" I sat down next to him and he blushed and nodded.

Shiki rested his head on my thighs and snuggled in. "Comfy," Shiki said and snuggled a little more.

"You really are quite adorable, Sheeks." I laughed. I couldn't get over how this demon with such a vicious tongue could look so cute.

"Shut up, human."

"Ha ha. You really are, though!" I heard a growl from Shiki's throat. "Okay, I'll shut up. Get some sleep now, and I'll wake you in an hour."

Shiki fell silent and I looked around. People walked past, holding hands and looking happy. Birds settled in the nearby tree, and children laughed. This was life, this was living and breathing life. And it was soon to be taken away from me.

"Pet me," Shiki murmured.

"What did you say? For a minute there, I thought you told me to pet you," I giggled.

"Yeah. Can't sleep. Pet me like before," Shiki said quietly.

I put my hand on his soft hair and began running my fingers through it. "You really are adorable, Shiki."

* * *

While Shiki slept, I never stopped tousling his hair. He wriggled his head, and the arm of his glasses dug into my kneecap. I tried to maneuver myself into a more comfortable position, but I every time I moved, I disturbed Shiki. I reached over and tried to take his glasses off, but I couldn't.

"Hmmm…" Shiki murmured. "Don't leave." He wriggled a little more, and I managed to pull his glasses off. "Stay."

As my heart started to crack, I slipped my arm under his, and clung to his chest, holding him to me. "Shush…" I whispered, "it's alright, everything is okay.."

His hand gripped my leg so tightly, I could feel his nails dig in through my jeans. "Don't go… don't die." He gripped even tighter, and I could feel the pain from his heart transfer to my leg.

"Shiki…" I sobbed. Even in his sleep, he couldn't escape the hurt he felt. Had he lost someone too? I thought back to my own losses, and to my promise:

" _You must find her. She will be longing to know you, to see what a wonderful young lady you are becoming," my father whispered, his lungs strangled._

" _But, Daddy, how will I ever find Granny? You don't even know where she is," I said in my small voice._

" _Please, My Sarah, I couldn't find her for your mother, so you have to finish this for her. You remember your mother, don't you?"_

 _I nodded, but it was all very vague. After seven years without her, her face started to fade from my mind. All I really remember is her hair - her long, black hair tickling my face as she would bend down to kiss me 'goodnight' every evening._

" _Your mother never saw your gran after leaving Korea, it pained her deeply that she was left behind. I promised your mother I would bring her here, to England, but I failed, I failed her!" My father began to weep bitter tears. This once strong, proud soldier was nothing more than an echo in his frail, cancer-ridden body._

" _Okay, Daddy, I promise I will find Granny. For you and for Mum," I said, not really appreciating the gravity of my vow._

" _That's my good girl. That's My Sarah," Dad clung on to me with everything he had, but I could feel the weakness of his frame, thin and broken._

"You look gross." Shiki's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, you're awake?" I looked down to his face, looking up at mine, and saw a softness in his eyes I hadn't seen before.

"You're making a stupid face, it's gross."

"Kakeru told you not to say mean things anymore. Why is my face gross?"

"You're crying. Stop it." Shiki sat up and examined me.

"Sorry." I wiped my face with the sleeve of my coat, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"Why?" Shiki asked, almost concerned. "What makes you cry?"

"Well, lots of things: I cry at sad movies, I cry when I hurt myself, I cry when I feel sad, and when I feel happy. Do you ever cry?" I asked, in the hopes he would unburden some of his pain.

"No." He looked away from me, and I didn't know whether to believe him or not. "But why were you being gross just now?"

"I was thinking about my dad, not long before he passed away. It was the day I made my promise to find my grandma. I was only eleven." I leaned in to Shiki, and dared to ask the question. "Have you lost anyone?"

"No. Demons live a lot longer than humans, so hardly anyone ever dies."

"But you said…" I blurted out. I shouldn't pry, but I couldn't help it. "You said in your sleep 'don't die.' You were so sad, even in your sleep. That made me gross too." ' _I'm even talking like him now… Jeez.'_

Shiki dropped his head, a look of shame plastered his face as he tried to turn away from me. "I made you cry? Did I say mean things?"

"Yeah you made me cry, but it wasn't because you hurt me like you usually do, it's because I can see so much pain within you, that it breaks my heart." I felt a tear trickle down my face, a prelude to the flood. "Sorry, I'll try not to gross you out anymore," I said as I wiped my face again.

"Sorry." Shiki hung his head even lower. "I won't talk and make you cry anymore."

"It's okay, I don't mind looking gross if it makes you feel better." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Who died, Shiki? Who did you not want to leave you?"

Shiki rested his head on my hand and took a deep breath. "It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." With that Shiki stood up and took hold of the shopping bags. "Let's go."

* * *

An hour or so later, Shiki and I had walked for ages, my feet were tired and my arms ached from carrying the heavy bags. "Where are we going?" I couldn't hold back the whining in my voice.

"We are almost there. Keep up, slowpoke." Shiki marched on like a man on a mission.

"Ugh. My feet are tired."

"It's just here," Shiki stopped and pointed.

"The art museum? You want to come here?"

"No, but you like it." Shiki pulled me by my arm and we headed inside.

The huge marble staircase beckoned me to climb it, even though my feet were so tired. But it's like following the same path home; you just instinctively pilot yourself in that direction.

"I like to come here when I have the time," I said to Shiki as we reached the upper levels. "The Monet exhibit is my favourite." I walked down the corridor to the east wing, and Shiki followed. "Aw, someone is sitting in my seat. Oh well, I'll just stand."

A man and a woman were sat on the bench facing the famous ' _Water Lilies'_ painting. I stood behind them, but the painting didn't have the same effect on me.

"Look at me. Look into my eyes," I heard Shiki's voice. Then I saw him, knelt in front of the couple on the bench. "You have sat here long enough and want coffee."

With that, the woman turned to her partner and suggested that she and him go to the museum cafe.

"Did you just mind-control them?" I asked as the couple walked out of the exhibit.

"Yeah. You like to sit here and look at this painting. You look happy when you do." Shiki said, his face soft and he wore his almost-smile.

I sat down and looked at the vibrant colours and the tranquility of the water. I loved spacing-out gazing at Monet's masterpiece.

"Sit with me," I looked to Shiki and made room for him.

"Are you happy?" He asked as he sat by me.

"Yeah, I love it here." I smiled, then it sank in what he had said. "How did you know I like it here so much?"

Shiki looked away, as if I had just caught him on a lie, but he answered me anyway. "I knew you before we met." He said, blushing. "When I saw you on the Fate Database, I had to follow you around and learn things about you."

I remembered Kakeru telling me about the toasting process and everyone's job roles.

"You mean so a suitable reincarnation could be assigned to me?" It took a lot of strength to say that without dwelling on my fate. Six days left.

"Yeah. You always looked happy here. So you can stop being sad now."

"Shiki…" I sighed heavily. "Thank you." I looked at his profile, his hair hiding the arms of his glasses, the outline of his lips. He really is attractive.

"I used to watch you talking with friends and see you smile, but you always looked happier on your own."

"I never felt comfortable around lots of people, it was all kind of forced to be happy and smiling all the time, but being alone, especially since moving to Japan, I feel like I have to watch my step, mind my manners and think very carefully before I speak. Here, respect is everything. I can't be myself around people here."

Shiki turned to look at me, his brow furrowed. "Like me."

"I know you don't like being around people, but is there a reason why? A reason like mine?" I looked into his stunning eyes and saw the sadness. I couldn't help but link my arm in his as we sat side-by-side. "It's okay to tell me, I won't make fun or think badly of you."

"It was bad at home. Mother and Father argued all the time, and because we had a lot of important people around, I had to watch them pretend to be happy, forcing their smiles and being people they weren't. I used to sit in my room all day, sometimes not seeing them for two or three days at a time because they were always busy." Shiki looked miserable. He must have felt horrible.

My eyes blurred with tears, but I didn't want to be gross in front of him. I tightened my arm around his and chewed my lip to stop the tears.

"You must have been so lonely. I understand why you don't want to be around other people, I can't begin to imagine how sad their behaviour must have made you."

"I had to study constantly and learn how to be an heir. I was punished if they heard me playing in my room."

I couldn't bare anymore. "Sorry, Shiki, but I think I'm going to look gross now." I rested my head on his shoulder and a few tears fell, but I managed to close the floodgates.

Shiki leaned down and rested his head on top of mine, "I don't like making you sad. I brought you here to be happy."

I turned my eyes towards the painting and gazed deeply into it. "Is that what you meant by you're not allowed to be happy?" God, the pain he must feel must be almost too much for anyone to cope with. "And why you like prizes now?"

I felt him nod against my hair. "Yeah. But if you're happy, then I'm happy." I held onto his arm and lost myself to Monet. It made me happy that he brought me here, but it made me happier still that Shiki allowed me to sit with him this way.

* * *

"Shiki!" It was my turn to stop and wait for him to catch up. "Kakeru said seven o'clock - no earlier and no later."

"Yeah, just shut up." Shiki mumbled as he walked ten paces behind me. "Stupid woman."

"Did you just call me a stupid woman?" I stopped in my tracks and frowned at him.

"Yeah. You are a stupid woman." Shiki caught up, and dropped the bags on the floor. "So what?"

I smiled at him. "You are really sweet, Sheeks."

"You're happy because I called you stupid? You're really weird."

"No, silly. I'm happy because you called me a woman." I smiled even brighter, and Shiki blushed.

"'Stupid it' doesn't sound right." Shiki said, but in his almost-smile kind of way.

"Did you just try to be funny? See, I'm learning a lot of things about you!" I laughed and carried on walking.

"Shut up. We'd be home by now if you weren't stupid." Shiki carried on walking behind me. "I could have flown us home."

"I'm never doing that again. Ever." It made my stomach drop just thinking about being that high. "Hurry up, Shiki, we only have to get to the top of this street. It's already one minute past seven." I picked up the pace and ignored my aching… everything!

Outside the house, it was quiet and dark. "Huh, I guess nobody's home. Why did Kakeru demand that I come back to an empty house?"

"Just shut up and unlock the door. I wanna sit down."

I unlocked the door and bumped the coatrack with the shopping bags. "Oops. I can't find the lightswitch."

"It's where it always is, idiot." Shiki's grumbles were becoming more frequent.

"Poor Shiki." I put the bags down and fumbled against the wall for the lightswitch, "I think I got it." As soon as the light in the entrance hall came on, I heard a loud 'bang'. "AH!" I screamed, and clung on to Shiki.

"Sorry!" I heard Haruhito's voice call out from the shadows.

"Why are you in the dark, Haru?" I asked, then walked into the still-dark living area and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, and popped the party poppers they all held in their hands.

"Holy Mary, Mother of Fuck!" I yelled, my heart stalling in my chest.

"Too noisy," Shiki grumbled and went to sit down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I was too excited and popped mine too early!" Haru said, looking disappointingly at his party popper.

"Women don't like to hear those kinds of things, Haru," Satoru said, and I had to laugh.

"What's all of this about?" I looked around the room and streamers hung from the ceiling, red, white and blue balloons and banners clung to the wall, and there was a delicious smell filling the air.

"You've been a misery since coming here, so we thought we would cheer you up." Kakeru said, "Time to cut loose, Winters." He placed his hand on my back and smiled down at me..

"Thanks, you guys! This is incredible." My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe they had planned this just for me.

"I'm not going back. Too tired." Shiki called out.

"Going back where, you lunatic?" Satoru asked on all our behalfs.

"To the art museum. She's going to cry." Shiki sat up and had a mixture of concern and contempt on his face.

"No, it's okay, Sheeks, these are happy tears." I went to sit by him and laughed.

"You're really weird."

"Art museum?" Meguru asked, and I filled him on on how Shiki took me to cheer me up.

"Aw, Shiki, you really are a cute little cat!" Satoru laughed. "Not bad going for a first date!"

"Shut up, idiot." I snapped, then realised what I had said.

"Ha! She's just like Sheeks! His doom and gloom has infected her!" Satoru laughed even harder.

"Shut up, idiot." Shiki said, then scrunched his face, knowing he had just made things worse. "I need to go." Shiki stood up and looked to me. "I'm going to your room." With that, he marched across the room.

"You're doing what?!"

"Laptop." He replied and hurried up the stairs.

"I've cooked a lot of party food and a lot of British food, it's almost ready for you," Meguru said, "I hope you really enjoy it, Sarah."

"You're a sweetheart, Meggy. I enjoy everything you cook!"

"Drink up, Winters." Kakeru said, and filled my glass right to the rim.

"I don't even know what this is!" I said, then took a sip. It was simultaneously sour and sweet, and the aftertaste had a real kick.

"It's vodka and orange. Well, mostly vodka." Kakeru said, and took a big gulp of wine, leaving only half its contents.

"Don't be trying to get her drunk, brother. She's not like you and Satoru." Maguru scolded Kakeru. "They like to have drinking contests, it gets very messy."

"I can imagine!"

"No it doesn't, it just gets… brutal." Satoru glared at Kakeru, and I had a bad feeling the contest was about to start.

"Well, save it until after dinner. Sarah, do you want to come sit at the dinner table, away from these two?" Meguru tried to guide me away from them.

"Actually, I'm going to go get a shower and wash the city off me."

"Get dressed up, too Winters." Kakeru looked knowingly at me. ' _The dress I was supposed to buy!'_

As I opened my bedroom door, I found Shiki sat on my bed with a laptop on his knees.

"What happened to my room!" I yelled. Everything was clean, the sheets were a gorgeous crimson colour and with matching curtains, a thick, furry rug ran along the length of my bed and the lamp finally had a shade.

"Meguru did this. Not me." Shiki frowned.

"What are you doing?" I went to sit beside Shiki, but he turned the laptop screen away from my view.

"Kakeru asked me to do something," Shiki said, not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"You do everything Kakeru tells you?" I quipped.

"No. I will be finished soon."

"Okay. But I have to go shower, then I have to get dressed." I tried to point out that this is where Shiki should excuse himself, but, as usual, he was oblivious.

"Okay. I'll get your things ready."

"Er…" I blanked. But I went, with towel in hand, to the bathroom.

* * *

The hot water warmed my skin a little, but stepping out of the shower, I was met with a chill. "Got to talk to these guys about central heating." I grumbled. I walked quickly to my bedroom, only to find Shiki still sat on my bed, with a pile of bags beside him.

"You're still here?" I didn't know which way to turn. My hair dripped all over my exposed shoulders and upper chest, then soaked into the towel.

"Yeah. I finished that, now I'm taking tags off, then I'll help you get ready." He held up the dress he chose for me and bit into the plastic tie that held the pricetag. ' _As in, get dressed?'_

"I am more than capable!" I felt myself blushing, thinking of Shiki's hands on me as he slips the dress on over my head and down my body.

Shiki looked up at me, and his eyes widened. His face turned from white to red in 0.6 seconds. He stood up and bumped into the bedside table.

"Ow," he rubbed his leg and walked, head down, towards the door where I stood.

"You're so cute." I giggled..

"Am not." He looked up, annoyed, but then his eyes followed the curve of my neck and down to my chest. His face went even more red than a few seconds before. "I'll go."

I didn't know if Shiki was innocent, in the strictest sense, but the way he behaved made me wonder if he ever had a girlfriend before. I looked at his blushing face, the reflection of my cleavage in his glasses, and found myself thinking very naughty thoughts. My lower body racked with tingles. I couldn't stop myself.

"I thought you were going to help me." I said, quietly, almost afraid to hear his answer. Whether he would stay, or whether he would go, would have serious impact on my current mental state.

His head looked like it was about to explode. "Y-you said you were capable," Shiki mumbled and inhaled deeply. "But I'll help."

My eyes widened at his boldness, and my heart thumped so hard, I had to wonder if Shiki could hear it. This could turn into something very wrong. Or something very wrong, that felt so very right. I took a step towards him, Shiki still didn't look up.

"I guess the first thing is to dry my hair." I looked to the drawer I kept the hair dryer and Shiki finally looked away from me.

"I'll do it. Just like you showed me." Shiki took a towel out of the wardrobe and gestured for me to sit down on my bed.

Thinking back, to the night I dried Shiki's hair for him, to the night I walked in on him when he was bathing, I swallowed hard. It felt so very intimate taking care of him and running my fingers through his wet hair. I wasn't so sure if I could handle it in reverse.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and Shiki climbed on and knelt behind me. I was already tense, but as soon as I felt his body lean towards me and his hands massaged my scalp with the towel, I knew I wouldn't be able to take this.

"That feels so good," I mumbled, leaning my head back a little. "You're really good at this." I closed my eyes and let my body relax to his pampering.

"You taught me how." Shiki said, his breath on my shoulder. As Shiki threw the towel on the floor, he combed my hair with his fingers. His icy touch sent shockwaves throughout my body when he touched my back and neck.

My head filled with thoughts of his lips trailing down my nape, and his arms wrapping around my front, pulling my towel from me, allowing him access to my naked form. The thoughts wouldn't stop, and I found myself leaning back further. I leaned back so far, I could feel Shiki's chest on my shoulders. Feeling him so close to me, I became so very aware of how much I wanted my thoughts to turn into reality.

"Stop, Shiki," I called out, surprising even myself. "It's fine, I can take it from here. Go get yourself a drink, or something." I huffed out a huge sigh.

"You're being weird." Shiki said, still running his fingers through my hair. "I said I'd help."

"I know, and thank you, but I can do it myself." I stood and walked over to my door, opening it. Shiki followed my lead, taking the hint.

"You're all red." Shiki stood in front of me, puzzled. I knew I felt flustered, but it made me so much more knowing it was showing.

"I'm just… I'm still warm from the shower." I stumbled.

With that, Shiki reached out and placed his hand along my collar bone. I daren't breathe. I daren't blink incase my heart pounded even faster than it already was. His touch felt so good against my skin, I knew I was close to losing my shit.

"You're not warm." Shiki looked down to his hand, not moving it, and his face blushed. "I need to shower." He turned and walked out of my room.

I closed my door, and banged my head against it once. "Oh my lord. I am in serious trouble."

With still shaking hands, I dried off my hair and tied half of it up into a messy bun, the rest I left to flow freely, the curls twisting like corkscrews over my shoulders and down to my elbows. ' _I like my hair down, maybe I'll let it loose more often.'_ I always wore my hair up, or in a high ponytail, but even though it was my own hair, it still astounded me how different I look when it tumbled wherever it liked, with no restraint.

I moisturised and set about getting dressed. The bags from my shopping excursion with Shiki were still on the bed, the beautiful blue evening dress lay out, ready for me to slip into. ' _He's got good taste for a hermit!'_ I chuckled and pulled out my new underwear. ' _I hope Shiki didn't see these,'_ I blushed as I looked at the silver-grey lace balconette bra and matching French cut panties. I chuckled again at the image of what his face must have looked like if he did see these, as I slipped on my new items.

It's strange to think - I'm not a typical woman, I don't like pink things, I'm not really a fan of chocolate and I dislike soppy love stories, but there's nothing like sexy underwear to make a woman feel better.

I tried desperately to zip up the back of my dress. I must have looked like a happy puppy chasing its own tail, as I turned around and around on the spot, like it would make my arms an inch longer.

"I could have bought a wrap-around dress, but no! Shiki had to choose this one."

I shook my head and decided to get on with my makeup. I applied a white eyeshadow under my eyebrows to add definition, then a silver colour to the middle of my eyelids, then a slate-grey to the lash line, finally blending it all together to create a smoky look.

A dark grey eyeliner finished the look, making my dark blue eyes stand out.

"Hmm…" I pondered looking through the three lipsticks I had bought today. I finally settled on a dusky pink. It didn't stand out too much, yet it took away some of the impact from my smoky eye makeup.

I slipped my feet into the silver satin stilettos and hoped to hell I didn't get too drunk and fall on my ass. I walked fine in high heels, I could even run in them, but add large quantities of alcohol to the mix… it's anybody's guess!

"You're taking forever. We want to start the party!" I heard Haru call up the stairs. I opened my door to shout back down.

"I can't do my zip!" I started turning on the spot again, trying to maneuver my arms in an unnatural angle to get to the zip.

"I'll do…" Shiki's voice trailed off. I turned, completely startled.

"You are going to give me a heart attack!" I looked at his face and it looked like he had been placed in some sort of stasis. But then I noticed his clothing, and found myself mimicking Shiki. Dressed in a deep purple silk shirt, and black suit trousers, Shiki looked so very… touchable..

"Heart attack." he mumbled, and stepped fully into my room. His eyes looked up and down my dress, and he reached out to touch my hair that hung down my back. "You look so…" he twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers and I felt frozen to the spot. "...so different."

I turned my head so I could see his face fully. "Good different, or bad different?" I asked. Even though Shiki picked out this dress for me, it wasn't the reason I wanted his approval.

Shiki didn't say anything, but the almost-smile made my heart leap. "I'll do your zip." He swept my hair from my back, making contact with my skin. A shiver coursed through me, and my breath hitched in my throat. ' _Keep your shit together, Winters!'_ I chastised myself. "Done." Shiki said and walked around to face me. "They're waiting. Come on."

Shiki turned to leave my room, but something made me call out his name. He turned to face me. "You look different, too. Good different," I smiled.

"Whatever," he blushed and went downstairs.

"Hehe. Adorable!" I chuckled and put my game face on. "Time to party!"


End file.
